Lego Ninjago: Mistrzowie Czasu
jest kontynuacją serialu Lego Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjtzu. Prezentacja serii Alert Seria jest pisana po zakończeniu sezonu Skybound, więc mogą występować niezgodności z nowszymi sezonami. Prolog Pierwsza część prologu ma miejsce po Ostatecznej Bitwie. Podczas tych wydarzeń Ninja poznają Abdura i muszą zniszczyć Paproch Czasu. Druga część prologu ma miejsce między Opętaniem, a Skybound. Tam Ninja muszą zmierzyć się z niepotrzebną sławą, a także dziennikarzem Maxem Armchestem. Trzecia część prologu ma miejsce w przyszłości, 20 lat po zakończeniu serialu. Ninja muszą pokonać Al-Evillinę, a także Bractwo Mroku. *'Noah' to dziecko mieszkające w Nowym Ninjago City. Interesuje się Ninja od czasu pokonania Pożeracza Światów. Rozpowszechnił ich w Spin-sieci, a po zniszczeniu Stiixu, także zdemaskował przed publiczną opinią. Po ogłoszeniu przez Komendanta policji Ninja jako Wrogów Publicznych Numer Jeden, jako jedyny nie dał wiary, że Ninja mogli popełnić jakieś przestępstwa. *'Max Armchest' jest szanowanym dziennikarzem. Po ogłoszeniu Ninja gwiazdami, jako jedyny ich nienawidził. Były uczeń Cyrusa Borga, specjalista od technologi. Teraźniejszość Akcja dzieje się rok od zakończenia serii Lego Ninjago: Mistrzowie Czasu. Ninja są bogatymi celebrytami chroniący świat w spektakularny sposób. Wszystko dzięki odziedziczonym od swoich rodziców mocy Żywiołów. Jednak stolicy zaczyna zagrażać Lord Abdur, który zabił wszystkich Mistrzów Żywiołów z wyjątkiem Kaia, Jaya, Zane'a, Cole'a. Jego ofiarą padł nawet Lloyd. Lord Abdur to przestępca, który chce przemienić świat na podległy sobie dzięki potędze czasu. Będzie mógł zmieniać niewygodne dla siebie wydarzenia, a masy go wtedy pokochają. Ninja muszą pomścić przyjaciół i powstrzymać wroga. Jego celem jest Świątynia Czasu, gdzie znajduje się Reaktor Czasu. Po jego wchłonięciu dany użytkownik zdobędzie całkowitą kontrolę nad czasem i wszystkimi wymiarami alternatywnymi. Lord Abdur posiada swoją armią Mrocznych Samurajów, do której sam należy i zajmuje miejsce Wielkiego Mistrza. Zrekrutował do niej nawet Clouse'a. Ninja pokonali Abdura, a później Clouse'a, który zdradził swojego nowego mistrza. W następnym sezonie Ninja walczą z Taylorem Masonem zwanym Tayleanem. Współpracują z nim Jetkor, potężny Ninja, który nazywa się Assasynem i Wolfurio, wyszkolony były Ninjagowski żołnierz gustującym w najnowszych technologiach, a także prastarych reliktach. Ich zadaniem jest zniszczeniem całej Krainy Ninjago i na jej miejsce powstanie własnego supermiasta, którym by rządzili. Chcą oni wykorzystywać cywili jako niewolników do ciężkich prac, gdzie oni będą opływać w przyjemności ich pracą. Ninja w czasie walki z nimi poznają ukryte pod miastem Ninjago potwory, spotkają starych wrogów, a także umocnią swoje sojusze. Odwiedzą stare lokacje w nowych przygodach ponownie szukając reliktów. *'Lord Mohamed Abdur' to przestępca o wyjątkowym zamiłowaniu do historii. Uważa, że to co się stało bardzo dawno temu może mieć ogromny wpływ na odległą przyszłość. Właśnie takie myślenie doprowadziło go na trop Świątyni Czasu i znajdującej się w niej Reaktora Czasu. Został Wielkim Mistrzem Mrocznych Samurajów po porzuceniu grupy przez Ronina. *'Clouse' został uwięziony w Kryptarium za swoje zbrodnicze czyny na Wyspie Chena. Uwolniony przez Abdura i przyjęty jego armii początkowo mu służy, jednak po jego pokonaniu działa solo. Jego celem jest zdobycie Reaktora Czasu na własność i zmienienie dan w kapsule która stworzyła Wielki Wybuch na takie, które mu pasują. *'Taylean' znany także jako Taylor Mason to żołnierz pierwszej Armii Ninjagowskiej. Zainspirowany sposobami tortur, oraz zyskiwaniem szczęścia i energii z cierpienia innych ludzi doprowadziła go do zniszczenia psychiki. Wszystkie jego myśli krążą wokół zabijania od czego jest uzależniony. Chce podporządkować sobie Krainę Ninjago, a jej mieszkańców jako niewolników albo zabawki do torturowania, a także zabijania na wymyślne sposoby. *'Jetkor' to wyszkolony na Ninja wojownik z pierwszej Armii Ninjagowskiej. Lubi nazywać się Assasynem. Podczas odbudowy Ninjago City przez Borga, stworzył sobie z robotów wynalazcy przedłużenie pleców umożliwiające latanie i strzelanie. Jego ulubioną bronią jest kukri. Ślepo oddany Tayleanowi. *'Wolfurio' to były żołnierz pierwszej Armii Ninjagowskiej. Interesuje się technologią, a także reliktami. Potrafi wykorzystać 100% z każdej antycznej broni. Jego ulubioną bronią jest włócznia zakończona z drugiej strony małym sztyletem. Nienawidzi Tayleana, służy mu dla zysków, a zarazem szuka dogodnej chwili by go zdetronizować *'Abracaz' to czarodziej gustujący w czarnej magii. Nosi czarną tunikę, białą apaszkę i kapelusz czarodzieja. Jego główną bronią jest srebna katana z czerwonymi insygniami. Nad wyraz cierpliwy nikczemnik potrafiący długo czekać na dogodną okazję by zniszczyć swoich wrogów. Zawsze opanowany. *'Złoty Golem' to antyczny potwór. Został wygnany pod powierzchnię Krainy Ninjago za próbę zdetronizowania Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu próbując wywołać panikę u Wężonów opowiadając im legendę o Złotym Władcy. Pod Krainą nauczył się kontrolować zamieszkujące tamte rejony robaki, by te przynosiły mu jedzenie. Próbował także dwukrotnie odzyskać wolność raz przejmując kontrolę nad Mistrzem Natury, a raz nad Nyą. Został jednak pokonany, raz przez Pierwszą Armię Ninjagowską, a raz przez Ninja. Przeszłość Retrospekcje z przeszłości głównie opowiadają o młodzieńczych przygodach Wu, Garmadona, Smitha i pozostałych Mistrzów Żywiołów. *'Wu' i Garmadon są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a zarazem braćmi. Mimo to dochodzi między nimi do spięć. Głównymi przyczynami są walki o względy Misako i wybuchy złej strony Garmadona. *'Smith' to ojciec Kaia i Nyi. Skłonny do żartów i ironizowania. Po przegranej walce z Anakondowcami zaczął przyjaźnić się z Wu i Garmadonem, a także zaczął podrywać Mistrzynię Wody. *'Turner' to dziadek Griffina. Jest wredny i egoistyczny. Uważa, że jest lepszy od każdego innego. *'Treeson' to ojciec Bolobo. Fajtłapa. Spędza więcej czasu w samotności niż z innymi mistrzami. *'Bucket' to dziadek Cole'a. Na początku wierzy Chenowi, że to wojna z Wężonami to wina Mistrzów i obwinia ich za każdą ofiarę wojny. Po wynalezieniu Świętego Fletu zmienia zdanie na temat mistrzów. Pierwsi Mistrzowie Żywiołów nie mieli nazwisk. W związku z tym ich dzieci mają nazwiska patronimiczne, czyli takie, które są utworzone od imienia ojca. *'Toxeron' to były generał Jadozębów, poprzednik Acidicusa. Zabity przez Wu szablą z dzieciństwa. *Po tym jak Złoty Golem opowiedział Wężonom legendę o Złotym Władcy ci próbowali ostrzec ludzi. Wroga odpowiedź mieszkańców Krainy Ninjago, oraz wiadomości Chena o zbliżającym się ataku Mistrzów Żywiołu spowodowała wojnę. Wężonowie przegrali wojnę i zostali zamknięci w grobowcu. Zdołali jednak uciec dzięki Anakondowcom, jednak w zemście Mistrzowie kradli im jedzenie powodując głód w najsilniejszym plemieniu. Anakondowcy wrócili do grobowca, ale tam też nie było pożywienia. Wtedy okazało się, że wpadli w pułapkę Mistrzów i trwale zostali uwięzieni. Zrezygnowane pozostałe plemienia same zamknęły się w grobowcach. Przyszłość Ninja w przyszłości mają dla siebie film i jeden odcinek. Wojownicy zmienili się od dwudziestu lat. *'Kai' stał się generałem żołnierzy Ninjagowskich. Lata walk z buntownikami chcący zaburzyć równowagę zmieniły słownictwo Ninja Ognia na typowo wojskowe. Zaczął interesować się technologiami, a jego oddział stał się dla niego trzecią rodziną. Ożenił się z Skylor, jednak nie mają dzieci. *Więzy przyjaźni między Colem i Jayem się znacznie pogłębiły. Razem chodzą na mecze wirującej piłki. Mają jednak inne zainteresowania. Kiedy Cole spędza swój wolny czas na siłowni i doskonaleniu swojego ciała, Jay zgłębia tajemnice piratów. Jay ożenił się z Nyą i mają córkę, Jessicę, a Cole ożenił się z Emily. *'Nya' straciła wspólny język z bratem. W związku z tym zaczęła poświęcać więcej czasu treningom i poznawaniu swojego żywiołu. Zaczęła zajmować się zawodowo badaniem morza. Po upływie ponad 20 lat, Nya żałuje romansu z Colem. Po urodzeniu Jessici zrezygnowała z treningów i pracy, a zaczęła pracować jako pływaczka. Żona Jaya i matka Jessici. *'Zane' i P.I.X.A.L. się ożenili. Dziewczyna odzyskała ciało. Oboje mają kontakt z Echo Zanem. Kontrolują oboje bazę w Brzozowym Lesie. Władają mocą Lodu. *'Wu' i Misako wzięli ślub i otworzyli ponownie herbaciarnię niedaleko bazy Ninja, gdzie mieszkają. Starają się o dziecko. Ze względu na stary wiek, niektóre z ich części ciała są zrobotyzowane. *'Lloyd' i Garmadon nie żyją *'Cyrus Borg' został prezydentem stolicy. Sprawuje sprawiedliwe rządy zachowując równowagę między technologią i naturą pamiętając konflikt z Nindroidami. Stworzył Armię Ninjagowską. *'Lil Nelson' jest zastępcą prezydenta Cyrusa Borga, a zarazem jego asystentem w jego firmie. Ninja zbudowali swoją bazę w miejscu gdzie 20 lat temu była herbaciarnia Wu. Tam mieszkają i trenują. W budynku Ninja, przechowują swoje pojazdy. W każdym miejscu w bazie, Ninja używając swojej mocy żywiołów mogą stworzyć na chwilę otwór w ścianie by wylecieć na swoich smokach żywiołu. Armia Ninjagowska została stworzona przez Cyrusa Borga przed obroną przed Bractwem Mroku i Al-eviliną. Kai został jej najwyższym generałem. Panuje w niej bardzo charakterystyczny slang uważany za innych mieszkańców stolicy za przekleństwa. Posiadają wyszkolenie Ninja i bronie laserowe. Pierwsza Armia Ninjagowska została jednak założona przez Mistrzynię Wody i Mistrza Ognia do walki z Złotym Golemem. Została ona rozwiązana po jego pokonaniu. Głównymi przeciwnikami Ninja jest Al-evilina, Bractwo Mroku, z ich przywódcą Krakixem i Czterej Muszkieterowie. *'Al-evilina' jest informatyczką przejętą przez wirus, który sama stworzyła. Przy jego pomocy potrafi hackować sprzęty telepatycznie. Potrafi latać na skrzydłach, które może chować w swoim ciele. *'Bractwo Mroku' to organizacja uważająca Lorda Abdura, jego potomków i Tayleana za bogów. Ich przywódca, Krakix ma duży wpływ na grupę. Osobiście uważa, że należy kontynnuować dzieło Taylora, jednak przy okazji wykorzystać ludność do zdobycia Reaktora Czasu. Posiada zasób broni skradziony od Wojsk Ninjagowskich. Są znani z aktów terrorystycznych. **'Krakix' to wojownik samuraj. Z jego pleców wystaje wiele macek zakończonymi mechanicznymi głowami zrobionymi na wzór smoka. Potrafi z nich strzelać laserami, albo trzymać bronie. Zawsze nosi hełm zakrywający twarz. Wystają z niego dwa rogi. Sam Krakix jest egoistycznym potworem, który nie cofnie się przed niczym. W przeciwieństwie do swego bractwa jego wiara w Tayleana i rodzinę Abdura jest na pokaz mimo iż ich bardzo szanuję i zamierza wprowadzić ich plany w życie. *'Czterej Muszkieterowie' to wrogowie potrafiący się łączyć w jedną istotę. Są potocznie nazywani Combinerami, jednak sami Czterej Muszkieterowie nie lubią tej nazwy. Ich imiona to Star, Smoke, Air i Sun. Wyznają tajemniczą istotę, która ma przynieść Wielką Illuminację, która zarazem jest Wielkim Oświeceniem, a także Apokalipsą. Uważają, że linia życia została napisana i należy iść za każdą pierwszą myślą która przyjdzie do głowy, bez względu na konsekwencje. Po połączeniu potrafią transformować się w trzykołowca. Fabuła Sezon 1 Czterej Ninja muszą pokonać Lorda Abdura, który chce zostać Mistrzem Czasu. Sezon 2 Ninja muszą powstrzyma armię przed zniszczeniem Krainy Ninjago. Odcinki Prolog Część 1 *Jak to się wszystko zaczęło **''Abdur wyzywa Ninja na pojedynek na śmierć i życie'' *Czas zimowy **''Ninja muszą zniszczyć Paproch Czasu'' Część 2 *Sława **''Fan Ninja ujawnia ich tożsamość. Do drużyny nie jest przychylnie nastawiony jeden z dziennikarzy'' *Stalker **''Max Armchest w swoim robocie atakuje Ninja'' Część 3 *Wredny wirus **''Ninja muszą powstrzymać zamach na Wieżę Borga organizowanego naraz przez Bractwo Mroku i Al-Evilinnę'' *Reset **''Ninja z pomocą nowo powstałej Armii Ninjagowskiej muszą zniszczyć wirus Al-Evilliny'' Sezon 1 - "A Quest for Time" *Powrót do korzeni **''Ninja muszą pokonać nowego wroga w osłabionym składzie'' *Cichnący płacz **''Ninja muszą obronić Nowe Miasto Ninjago przed Mrocznymi Samurajami'' *Operacja: Tygrysia Wdowa **''Ninja muszą zdobyć jad Tygrysiej Wdowy by raz na zawsze zabić Lorda Abdura'' *Wielkie polowanie **''Ninja wraz z Roninem szukają Świątyni Czasu. Tymczasem Abdur zdobywa nowego sprzymierzeńca, który zna jej położenie.'' *Ostatni cios **''Ninja muszą zniszczyć reaktor czasu zanim Lord Abdur go pochłonie'' *Za garść czasu **''Clouse szykuje ostateczną pułapkę na Ninja'' *Za kilka minut więcej **''Ninja muszą powstrzymać Clouse'a przed zmianą danych w kapsule, która spowodowała Wielki Wybuch'' Film: Czterech Muszkieterów *''Dorośli już Ninja muszą zmierzyć z gangiem "Combiner" potrafiącym się łączyć w tajemniczą osobą zwaną "Czworgiem Muszkieterów".'' Sezon 2 - "A Journey To Some" *Problemy w domu **''Złomowisko przybranych rodziców Jaya zostaje zaatakowane przez Soto, Ronina i ożywionego Samukaia, którzy w dodatku porwali ojca Cole'a'' *Game Over **''Ninja stają się częścią gry komputerowej o niszczeniu Ninja'' *Całe te złoto **''Nya zostaje zahipnotyzowana przez Złotego Potwora, który chce zniszczyć Miasto Ninjago'' *Jak poznałem waszego tate **''Wu próbując odciągnąć Kaia od komórki opowiada mu historię o jego tacie'' *Ostatni pocałunek **''Nya musi wyjechać na studia do odległego collegu na małej wyspie w Bezkresnym Oceanie. Tymczasem osłabionych Ninja atakuje stary wróg'' *Abdurmania **''Klony Abdura zaczynają niszczyć stolicę'' *Fabryka **''Ninja muszą pokonać Doktora Anderburga'' *Toksyczność **''Zahipnotyzowana przez Sliihtrę Tox próbuje zniszczyć Krainę Ninjago'' *Wyzwanie **''Ninja przyjmują wyzwanie Eskulapy. Nie wiedzą, że dali się wciągnąć w grę zbuntowanego sługi Arkturusa'' *Powrót do Przyszłości **''Ninja zostają wciągnięci przez portal czasowy do przyszłości'' *Cukierek albo Psikus **''Podczas Halloween, stolica Ninjago zostaje zaatakowana przez zahipnotyzowane Skulliny'' *Królewski Ból **''Jetkor i Wolfurio atakują Ninja, tymczasem Samukai jest w posiadaniu Obsydianowych Broni'' *Polowanie na Wolfuria **''Wolfurio ukradł zapasowe Kuźnie Żywiołów z Obsydianowych Broni i próbuje za ich pomocą zdetronizować Tayleana'' *Wiele wydarzeń **''Kai, Lloyd i Cole udają się do Grobowca Kamiennej Armii na rocznicę zgody między Wężonami i ludźmi. Tayleanowi i Jetkorowi zależy jednak by rozwiązać ten sojusz'' *Szpieg **''Zane, Wu i Jay muszą pokonać intruza w Perle Przeznaczenia'' *Noc Duchów **''Ninja przyjeżdżają z wizytą do Nyi. Tam okazuje się, że jest nią zauroczony Abracaz, który od razu jest powodem zazdrości Jaya. Okazuje się, że chłopak ma niecne plany co do dziewczyny'' *Świat według Jaya **''Jay niechcący pochłania Nadakhana i każde jego zdanie się realizuje'' *Wróg mojego wroga **''Ronin próbuje zniszczyć Tayleana wykorzystując życie Ninja'' *Jeszcze raz **''Ninja próbują powstrzymać podróżnika w czasie przed zniszczeniem Ninjago z kosmosu'' *Głębia mojego koszmaru **''Abracaz i kamienni wojownicy ożywiają i korumpują duchy w głębistonicie próbując zniszczyć Ninjago'' *Przechytrzysz mnie teraz? **''Wolfurio powraca uzbrojony w odbudowaną Laskę Żywiołów'' *Ostatni skarb **''Ninja muszą zdobyć Miecz Żywiołu w który był uzbrojony Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjtzu podczas walki z Mrocznym Władcą. W tym celu udają się do jego grobowca'' *Problemy pani Mystake **''Ninja przyjeżdżają w odwiedziny do Nyi. Tam jednak Mystake prosi ich o pomoc zdemaskowania człowieka, który ją śledzi'' *Dziel i rządź **''Wolfurio uzbrojony w nowe roboty bojowe próbuje zdetronizować Tayleana, podczas gdy Jetkor walczy z Ninja o Obsydianowe Zbroje'' *Pancerz króla **''Ninja muszą zniszczyć pancerz Taylena zbudowany z Obsydianowych Zbroi'' *Najlepsi Przyjawrogowie **''Ninja proszą Ronina o pomoc w znalezieniu ukrytego Klucza Omegi'' *Zrównoważenie sił **''Ninja z Roninem muszą zniszczyć Zamek Omegi za nim Taylean go uruchomi'' *Starcie Wszechczasów **''Ninja muszą pokonać Ostatecznego Tayleana'' *Nowa Era **''Ninja z pomocą Garmadona muszą naprawić swój zniszczony wszechświat za pomocą Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu w przeszłości. Muszą jednak pomóc pokonać Mroczego Władcę, do czego będzie potrzebna najwyższa ofiara jednego z Ninja.'' Prolog Jak to się wszystko zaczęło Ninja w Akademii Senseia Wu *Chłopaki! Dostaliśmy list! - krzyczał Cole *Każdy chce być w szkolę w której nic się nikt nie uczy - zripostował go Kai - pewnie kolejne zgłoszenie, a ja już wybrałem wszystkie miejsca dla dziewczyn *Że co? - przerwał mu Zane - czemu faworyzujesz jedną płeć nad drugą? *Bo to modne? - odpowiedział mu KaiPozdro Feministki *Ale to nie jest prośba o rekrutację - otworzył list Mistrz Ziemi - to zaproszenie do walki na śmierć i życie *Od kogo? - zainteresował się Złoty Lloyd *Od pana Mohameda Abdura - odparł mu Jay, który podbiegł do Ninja Ziemi czytającego list *Kiedy to starcie? - dopytywał się Lloyd *Dzisiaj, za godzinę w Wąwozie Wielkich - dostał odpowiedź od Mistrza Błyskawic - dał nam nawet mapę, gdzie to jest... Wtedy Lloyd wyrwał mapę i na swoim Złotym Smoku poleciał na miejsce. Wąwóz Wielkich, za godzinę *I gdzie jesteś Mohamed? - krzyczał Lloyd *Mów mi, Lord Abdur. - odpowiedziała mu postać *No to zaczynamy? - zaproponował Złoty Ninja *Jak zawsze. Czas jest po mojej stronie - odparł mu Abdur Lloyd rzucił się na wroga. Ten jednak jakby znał każdy jego ruch omijał z gracją każdy atak. Lloyd wtedy stworzył Ostrze Żywiołu Energii i zaczął napierać. Abdur odrzucił je, a Złoty Ninja stworzył kolejne. Abdur jednak złapał Ninja za nogę i przewrócił. Zaczął go wtedy dusić, a następnie wyciągnął na już bezbronnego Lloyda sztylet. Wtem odskoczył od młodego Garmadona, a nad Złotym Ninja przeleciała fala Ognia, Błyskawic, Lodu i Ziemi. Wtedy Kai pobiegł w stronę Lloyda, a Zane, Cole i Jay wyciągnęli Ostrza Żywiołów przeciwko Abdurowi. Mohamed zrobił odskok w tył i wtedy jego obecną pozycję zaatakowała laska Garmadona. *On ma Paproch Czasu w medalionie! Zabierzcie mu go! - krzyknął ojciec Lloyda Abdur wtedy przywołał latającą deskę na której odfrunął, a reszta drużyny poleciała do Lloyda. *Jestem wszechpotężny... A on mnie pokonał... - zaczął Złoty Ninja *To oznacza, że jeszcze musisz potrenować mój synu - dodał Garmadon - mam pomysł na założenie Klasztoru. Będziesz tam ze mną trenował *Świetny pomysł! - ucieszył się poturbowany Lloyd *Ale najpierw, musicie zdobyć od Abdura Paproch Czasu! - zakończył sensei Czas Zimowy Akademia Senseia Wu *To kiedy zaczyna się rok szkolny? - zapytał się Kai - chce już nastolatki *1 września - odpowiedział mu Cole - a co ty tak na te nastolatki napalony? *Też nie rozumiem tego niezdrowego zainteresowania nimi - dodał Zane *A co wy tam wiecie - ocenił sytuację Ninja Ognia W tym momencie Garmadon wbiegł do pokoju w którym przebywali. *Dostaliście kolejny list. - zaczął ojciec Lloyda - za godzinę w miejscu pokonaniu Mrocznego Władcy Miejsce pokonania Złotego Władcy, godzinę później, Pięcioro Ninja i Garmadon docierają na miejsce *Ninja! Jak miło was widzieć! Wszystkich razem... - rozpoczął Abdur *Koniec żartów Abdur! Oddawaj Paproch Czasu - rozkazał Lloyd *To mnie złap! Jeśli potrafisz! - powiedział Mohamed Wtedy zaczął migotać, tak jakby znikać na sekundę i pojawiać się. *O nie! Tworzy anomalie czasową! Musicie go powstrzymać - rozkazał Sensei Garmadon Ninja wskoczyli na Abdura ale wskoczyli do ogromnego Brzozowego Lasu Aluzja do lokalizacji z gry Call of Duty Black Ops III. Tam Ninja rzucili się na wroga, jednak ten robił dosyć imponujące uniki. *Musimy strzelić w jego naszyjnik! Wszyscy razem! - rozkazał Cole *Dobry pomysł! - podsumował Zane W tym momencie wszyscy Ninja z swoich Ostrzy Żywiołów strzelili w naszyjnik Abdura. Wtedy ten wybuchł, a dna Abdura na stałe się z nim połączyło. Wszyscy wrócili do normalnego świata, a Mohamed nie mógł już kontrolować czasu. *Zemszczę się na was Ninja! Zemszczę się srogo! - dopowiedział Abdur i odleciał na swojej desce W tym momencie do Ninja przyleciała Nya na Ultra Smoku, jednak w tym momencie Abdur z sztyletem podleciał w stronę gada i go przeciął na pół. *NASZ SMOK! - krzyknął Lloyd po czym stworzył Złotego Smoka Złoty Ninja zaczął gonić Abdura. Smok zaczął strzelać w Mohameda, jednak tym razem go trafił. Wróg spadł, a w miejsce w którym upadł, Złoty Smok zaczął strzelać. Ledwo żywy przeciwnik uciekł do pobliskiego lasu, a Lloyd wrócił do reszty Ninja. Rozpoczęcie maratonu scen Akademia Senseia Wu, pokój Wu po wróceniu Ninja Wu chowa Ostrza Żywiołów do bagażnika Wiertła Cole'a. Garmadon z Misako i Lloydem przy wodospadzie Garmadon i Misako się całują, a Lloyd pomaga budować Klasztor ojca. Mojo Dojo Daretha Dwaj budowlańcy naprawiają szybę, a Dareth ćwiczy z uczniami Las do której uciekł Abdur *MOJA TWARZ! ZMASAKROWANA! Ninja, zapłacicie za to! - krzyczał sam do siebie Abdur Sława Odcinek zaczyna się urywkami z życia Ninja, gdy walczyli na oczach wszystkich w Ninjago City *Pożeracz Światów, Kamienna Armia, Nindroidy i Duchy - zaczął dziecięcy głos - dzięki komu to jesteśmy? To dość trudne pytanie. Odpowiedź jest jednak niemal banalna. Dzięki Ninja jeżdżących na niematerialnych smokach! Centrum telewizyjne, Noah w wywiadzie z Maxem Armchestem *Stop! To są wandale! Niszczą wszystko! Stiix jest zniszczone! Garmadon zniszczył Pożeracza Światów! Ninja zniszczyli Miasto Ninjago, dzięki czemu Borg musiał je odbudowywać! Dlaczego Ninja zaatakowali kiedyś Ninjago na swoich płonących smokach? Może Mroczny Władca to też Ninja? - odpowiedział mu z przekąsem Armchest *Garmadon zniszczył Pożeracza Światów, za radą Ninja, a także przy pomocy broni Ninja! Stiix zniszczyła Znakomitość, a Miasto Ninjago Mroczny Władca. A on nie jest Ninja! On jest najczystszym złem! A Ninja nie atakowali Miasta na smokach, tylko do niego przylecieli. A ten Anakondowiec co był z nimi był dobry. Musi pan mi uwierzyć panie Armchest! Zane nawet poświęcił życie dla miasta! Te wideo puszczone przed chwilą to potwierdza! - protestował Noah *Duch, Robot, Dzieciak, Narwaniec, Jakiś wymuskany blondaś i dziewczyna. Takim osobom mamy powierzać swoje bezpieczeństwo? - ciągnął Max Perła Przeznaczenia, Ninja oglądają w telewizji wywiad *Wcale nie jestem wymuskanym blondasiem! - krzyczał Lloyd *A Kai nie jest dzieciakiem! I czemu nazwał mnie narwańcem! - pytał się Jay *Ja myślę, że temu dziecku bardziej chodziło, że Kai jest narwańcem, a ty dzieckiem - odpowiedział mu Zane *I ty Zane przeciwko mnie? - zasmucił się Ninja Błyskawic Wtedy do pokoju wszedł Dareth. *A ty tu skąd? - zapytał się Cole *Ogłosiłem się waszym menagerem i od razu dostałem tak dużo kasy, że sobie kupiłem motocykl odrzutowy. Dobra nieważne. Macie jutrzejszy plan dnia. O makijaż się nie martwcie, załatwię to - rozpoczął Dareth *Jaki plan dnia? Jaki menager? - nie rozumiał sytuacji Kai *Jak to? Po wywiadzie u Maxa Armchesta jesteście na wszystkich magazynach! Ninja-Star, PlayNinja, Dziennik Ninjagowski, Przegląd Ninjago, Teens Writes! Wszędzie jesteście ludzie kochani! - krzyczał entuzjastycznie Brązowy Ninja *Skąd oni mają moje zdjęcia? - spojrzała na okładkę PlayNinja Nya *To? Trochę im sprzedałem waszych fotek... Ale się nie gniewacie?! Co nie? Musiałem za coś kupić motor... Dobra nieważne! Przygotujcie się na jutro! - zakończył Dareth *Ja muszę ćwiczyć na senseia, a nie dawać sobie robić zdjęcia - protestował Lloyd *Idziesz na senseia?!! Kolejny hit!!! Sprzedawajcie mi takie newsy, jesteśmy w kontakcie! - dokończył Brązowy Ninja *No to... jesteśmy sławni! - ucieszył się Kai - pomyślcie tylko, wywiady, fanki, pieniądze, fanki, sława i fanki! Mówiłem, że będą fanki?! Będzie dużo fanek! *Ale my jesteśmy Ninja, a nie aktorami! - odpowiedział mu Cole *To będziemy oboma naraz! Wszystkiego trzeba spróbować w życiu Cole! - odparł mu Ninja Ognia *Jay! - Nya zauważyła, że Ninja Błyskawic patrzy na gazetę PlayNinja - idź wyrzuć te gazety... *Dobrze Nya... - odpowiedział jej Jay i poszedł wyrzucić gazety. PlayNinja jednak włożył do kieszeni W przeciwieństwo do Głębistonitu, te stroje mają kieszenie Stalker Ninja śpią. Jest 5:59 następnego dnia, Dareth po cichu wbiega do pokoju i gdy zegarek pokazuje 6:00 wystawia megafon i krzyczy *Zamknij się! Jest szóśta dopiero! Normalni ludzie i Jay chcą spać! - odkrzyknął Kai *Ej! - odpowiedział Jay *Do roboty! Do roboty! Macie napięty harmonogram! - zaczął Dareth - ubierać się i na miasto *Nigdzie nie wstanę i się nie ubiorę - protestowała śpiąca Nya *Wstać to musisz, a ubrać to już jak chcesz. Nie nalegam! - odpowiedział jej Dareth przystawiając megafon do ucha Nowe Miasto Ninjago, godzinę później, Ninja są ubrani *No to teraz musicie sobie zrobić makijaż! - rozkazał Dareth *Ale po co? Jesteśmy chłopakami? - zapytał się Lloyd *Makijaż? Kocham makijaże? Biorę szminkę o smaku truskawkowym - krzyknął entuzjastycznie Jay i pobiegł do salonu makijażysty do którego się zbliżali Godzinę później, Ninja umalowali, ale nie widać tego zbytnio *Tylko nie zjedz całej szminki od razu Jay, musi ci to starczyć na cały dzień! - zaczął Dareth *Wiem, wiem... Staram się - odpowiedział mu Ninja Błyskawic *A teraz do fryzjera! - rozkazał Dareth Niechętni Lloyd, Cole i Zane zostali wepchnięci do salonu przez ucieszonych tą wiadomością Jaya, Kaia i Nyę. *Muszę dbać o urodę jak mam tyle fanek - tłumaczył się Kai *Jako dziewczyna, muszę dobrze wyglądać - wyjaśniała swoje zachowanie Nya *Muszę jakoś ładnie wyglądać przed Nyą - usprawiedliwiał się w myślach Jay Godzina później, Ninja po fryzjerze *I patrzcie jaka ładna fryzura! - cieszył się Kai *Może Nya zwróci na mnie uwagę? - myślał Jay Jay ma fryzurę taką samą jak w odcinku Spotkanie z Wężem *CO TO JEST? - krzyknął niespodziewanie Dareth Przed Ninja stanął ogromny, srebny pająk. Była to mechaniczna tarantula. Raptem rzuciła przed Ninja pajęczynę. Wojownicy odskoczyli, a robot złapał Daretha. Po chwili pajęczyna wróciła do pająka zabierając Brązowego Ninja. Tarantula zaczynała strzelać z oczu, ale w tym momencie, Jay odłączył jej zasilanie. W tym momencie Tarantula się doładowała i jej odwłok poleciał w nieznanym kierunku zabierając Daretha. W tym momencie na wszystkich telebinach w mieście pojawił się Max Armchest. *Jak chcecie odzyskać swojego przyjaciela, dzisiaj o 19stej, starcie pod pomnikiem Tytanowego Ninja - powiedział dziennikarz po czym przekaz z telebimów się skończył *No to co? - spytał się Jay *No to walka - rozkazał Kai pamiętając, że to Dareth jest jego menagerem Godzina 19sta, Ninja pod pomnikiem Tytanowego Ninja *I gdzie ten Armchest? - spytała się Nya *Nie wiem, może zwiał? - odpowiedział jej Lloyd Wtem przed Ninja pojawiła się ogromna tarantula. Z korpusu jednak wyrastał jej tors robota. Miał on długie ręce zakończone trzema cienkimi, ale pokaźnych rozmiarów długości pazurów. Głowa była mała. Wystawała z torsu. Przypominała jaszczurzą. Na torsie był telewizor, a na nim twarz Armchesta. *Armchest nigdy się nie poddaje - powiedział dziennikarz po czym rzucił się na Ninja. Ninja zostali rozproszeni. Robot rzucił w Zane'a i Lloyda siatki, które neutralizują moce żywiołów i paraliżują przeciwnika. Siatki te oplątały się wokół tych Ninja, a ci padli na ziemię. Kai dostał z działek laserowych z robota. Zostali tylko Cole, Jay i Nya. *Odwrócę uwagę robota, a wy w tym czasie wejdźcie w niego od środka - zaproponował plan Cole Pozostali Ninja zgodzili się na plan. Jay i Nya dyskretnie weszli pod korpus robota (część pająka) i wycięli otwór w nim. Jay i Nya do niego weszli. Pobiegli w stronę głównego zaworu, jednak tam był Armchest, który pilotował robota? *Jak wy tu? - krzyknął Armchest i rzucił stery, szarżując na Nyę *Ja go powstrzymam, a ty zniszcz robota! - krzyknęła Ninja Wody Jay podbiegł do czegoś co wyglądało na jądro robota. *Nędzny Ninja! Nie zniszczysz robota! Potrzebowałbyś Konterwatora Odparzeń! - krzyczał dziennikarz *Ale Konterwator Odparzeń to papier używany do produkcji gazet... - odpowiedział mu Jay *I tak nie masz z sobą Konterwatora Odparzeń! - zwyciężał nad Nyą Max *A mam! - odkrzyknął Jay i włożyć do jądra gazete PlayNinja z Nyą Robot wybuchł, a Nya i Jay wylecieli z niego w swoich Tarczach Żywiołu. Siatki w których byli uwięzieni Lloyd i Zane zniknęły, a Kai odzyskał przytomność. *Zaraz! - zaczęła Nya - nie wyrzuciłeś gazety PlayNinja ze mną na okładce?! *To nie tak jak myślisz! - tłumaczył się Jay *Focham się na ciebie! - odpowiedziała mu Nya i odeszła, a Jay za nią próbując ją udobruchać. Pozostali Ninja szli ich śladem i się śmiali z Ninja Błyskawic. Wirus 20 lat później, nowoczesny budynek w którym znajdują się ukrywający Kai, Jay, Nya, Zane, Cole i Armia Ninjagowska *Dobra! Panienki, słuchać mnie! Atakujemy tą s**ę i kradniemy ten cholerny dysk! Wszystko jasne? - spytał Kai *Nie wiem czy ten plan jest aby na pewno najlepszy. Daj mi chwilę a wymyślę lepszy... - zaczął Zane *To jest moja drużyna i ja ustalam reguły. Nie będziesz mówił mojej armii jak ma atakować. Jak coś się nie podoba to wypad. - odpowiedział mu Mistrz Ognia *Spokój Kai - rozkazała Nya - to dopiero nasza pierwsza misja a ty już zwariowałeś! *Dobra siostrzyczko! - zakończył Kai - ale teraz, już na serio, atak na mój znak. Trzy, dwa, jeden! JUŻ Armia Ninjagowska uzbrojona w nowoczesne bronie wyszła za rogu i zaatakowała informatyczkę, która akurat pracowała nad jakimś procesorem. Ta wystraszone wyrzuciła go w powietrze. *Fałszywy atak chłopcy! Nic tu nie ma - ocenił Mistrz Ognia Wtedy wirus podłączył się fal mózgowych informatyczki przejmując nad nią kontrolę. Ta zmieniła swój wygląd. Jej kolor skóry z białego zmienił się na czarny, a żyły stały się bardziej widoczne. Te jednak zmieniły swój kolor na błękitny, a zarazem zaczęły świecić. Oczy także zmieniły na taki sam kolor a z jej włosów zaczęły wystawać wtyczki, a ona sama unosić się nad błękitnym dymie. *Nie ma! Ha! Ślepi jesteście! - skrytykowała przemieniona informatyczka *Zaraz! Co się tu przed chwilą odp**rd**iło? - zapytał Kai *Wirus Bractwa Mroku podłączył się do tej pani profesor. Krakix będzie zadowolony jak rozwalę Ninja i Armię Ninjagowską za jednym zamachem! - odpowiedział Wirus i strzelił prądem w Ninja Jay jednak zneutralizował atak. *Chciałeś pokonać Mistrza Błyskawic prądem? Próbuj dalej! - rzucił wyzwanie Jay *Z rozkoszą - odpowiedział mu wirus i rzucił się na Mistrza Błyskawic *Zostaw go - krzyknął Cole i wystrzelił grunt na którym stąpał wróg po za budynek Wirus jednak wrócił na kłębie błękitnego dymu. *Ha Ha Ha! - wrócił wirus - nie tak łatwo mnie powstrzymać! W tym momencie Armię Ninjagowską otoczyło kilkunastu żołnierzy Bractwa Mroku. *Krakix już na mnie czeka... Powodzenia chłopcy - dokończył wróg po czym odleciał Żołnierze szybko zabili swoich wrogów, jednak wirus zdążył już uciec. *Cholera jasna! Pewnie atakują Wieże Borga! - przeraził się Kai - Do wieży Borga, ale już! To rozkaz! Żołnierze pobiegli do wieży a wraz z nimi Ninja. Okazało się, że Mistrz Ognia miał rację. Wieża jest atakowana przez Bractwo Mroku. *Rozdzielacie się na dwa zespoły. Jeden strzela w prawą stronę budynku, a drugi w lewą. Strzelać, bez granatników. Wieża ma być bezpieczna, jednak nie zniszczona. - rozkazał Kai *Kai! Stój! - krzyknął Cole *A my? - zapytał się Jay *A my mamy najbrudniejszą robotę... - zaczął Mistrz Ognia Ninja weszli do środka budynku a tam zastali Bractwo Mroku. *Szukać Krakixa - krzyknął Kai po czym strzelił kulą ognia w członka Bractwa Mroku znajdującego się w drodze do schodów. Ninja pobiegli na schody i po drodze strzelali w każdego członka Bractwa Mroku. Po chwilę dotarli na górę. *Eve! Krakix! Zostawcie mnie! - krzyczał Borg *Nie jestem Eve! Jestem Al-Evilina! - śmiał się wirus *Uratuje pana! Panie Borg - było słychać głos Lila W tym momencie Ninja wbiegli do pokoju Borga. Zastali Cyrusa leżącego na podłodze, obok niego Krakix i Al-Evilinę a w drugiej części pokoju Lila Nelsona z mieczem. *Spokojnie Nelson! Zostaw to nam - krzyknęła do niego Nya Ninja wtedy rozpoczęli atak. Krakix zaczął strzelać do Jaya i Kaia z swoich macek, jednak Cole szybko wyrzucił go z budynku. Zabrał go jednak jeden z pojazdów Bractwa Mroku daleko od Wieży. Al-Eviliną zajęli się Nya i Zane. Ci zdołali ją pokonać i wyrzucić z jej ciała wirusa. Jej ciało tym samym wróciło do normy. *Gdzie... Gdzie ja jestem? - zaczęła przebudzona profesor *W Wieży Borga - odpowiedziała jej Nya W tym momencie ciało pani profesor znów zmieniło się na czarne. *Pewnie wirus spowodował nieodwracalne straty w ciele profesor. - ocenił Ninja Lodu *AAAA! Zostawcie mnie! - zaczęła krzyczeć nowa Al-Evilina po czym odleciała z budynku. W tym samym momencie Bractwo Mroku zaczęło się wycofywać budynku. *Dobra robota! - podsumował Borg *Dobra, ale nie skończona - podsumował Cole - musimy zabić Krakixa i Al-Evilinę. Reset Quest for Time Powrót do korzeni Noc w lesie Lloyd z Nyą w samochodzie zatrzymał pojazd: *Lloyd, co ty robisz! - krzyknęła dziewczyna *Nya, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Chodzi o moje uczucia do... - odpowiedział Zielony Ninja cichym i spokojnym głosem Mistrzyni Wody zaczerwieniła się. Pomyślała, że Lloyd się w niej zakochał. Ta myśl przyciągała i odpychała ją jednocześnie. Nie mogła by zrobić świństwa Jayowi, ale wciąż myślała o Cole'u i Roninie. *Kocham Kaia! - wreszcie dokończył syn Garmadona *Nie wierzę - odparła Samurajka i uciekła z samochodu w głąb lasu. Nie mogła uwierzyć! On, wielki Zielony Ninja, ten który pokonał Overlorda, wnuk Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjtzu, urodzony jako syn Lorda Ciemności, on zakochał się w jej bracie. Ta myśl odrażała ją. Chciała o niej zapomnieć. Wtem wszystko się urwało. Spojrzała na swój brzuch, ujrzała miecz włożony prosto w jej serce. Z jej ciała wyleciała niebieska energia i trafiła prosto w ciało tajemniczego mordercy, który wciąż trzymał ten pechowy dla Nyi oręż. Po chwili zaczęła się suwać z szabli, już bezwładnie. Wtem złoczyńca powiedział ciche "Do widzenia, Nya", po czym dziewczyna zamknęła oczy na wieki wieczne. Zabójca Mistrzyni Wody następnie wdrapał się na drzewo i zaczął głośno gwizdać. Usłyszał to Lloyd i pobiegł w stronę tajemniczego dźwięku. Po przebiegnięciu niedługiego kawałka drogi zobaczył martwą Nyę. Ukląkł przy niej i stwierdził zgon. Wtem tajemniczy złoczyńca zeskoczył z drzewa prosto na Zielonego Ninja i przecinając go na pół tym samym orężem, którym wykończył Samurajkę. Tym razem Zielona Energia wyłoniła się z trupa i podobnie jak poprzednia powędrowała do złoczyńcy. Ten wziął oba truchła i wrzucił je do swojego pojazdu, obok zwłok innych Mistrzów Żywiołów, a następnie wszystkie wysypał. Położył obok stare bronie Ninja (kosę, parę shuitkenów, czerwony miecz, nunchako) i kartkę na której było napisane "Jesteście następni". Następny dzień, Ninja są w Pod Kluską *Skylor, czy mogłabyś włączyć wiadomości - poprosił Kai *Spoko - odpowiedziała na to Mistrzyni Bursztynu i wykonała prośbę *Pewnie nie ma nic ciekawego w TV - skrytykował ten pomysł Cole *Ciekawi mnie bardziej gdzie jest Lloyd i Nya - ocenił Jay *Cicho być, coś ciekawego mówią - odrzekł Kai Ninja wykonali prośbę Ninja Ognia. To co usłyszeli w wiadomościach zmieniło ich życie: *Na drodze leśnej znaleziono porzucony samochód Zielonego Ninja wart około 10 milionów funtów Ninjago. Niecały jeden kilometr dalej znaleziono zwłoki Lloyda Garmadona, Nyi Walker, oraz Mistrzów Żywiołów, którzy pomogli Ninja ocalić Ninjago przez Anakondowcami. *Zaraz! Tam są zwłoki Skylor! - krzyknął Kai *A więc, kim ty jesteś?! - odparł Cole patrząc na osobę którą jeszcze przed chwilą uznawał za Skylor Wtem Skylor zaczęła zmieniać kształt. Okazało się, że jest to umięśnionym w cybernetycznej zbroi. Mimo to ubrany był na czarno. Miał na głowie hełm samuraja. *Jam jest Lord Abdur! Przywódca Mrocznych Samurajów. Oddajcie mi swoje moce żywiołów, a przeżyjecie. - odpowiedziała tajemnica postać Ninja myśleli, że się przesłyszeli, jednak nie chcieli wykonać rozkazu Abdura. Ten stworzył z powietrza dwa miecze przepełnione mocami żywiołów i zaczął atakować Ninja. Ci wyjęli swoje złote miecze i zaczęła się konfrontacja. Po chwili Abdur uciekł z restauracji i wyjął Miecz Smoka. Natychmiast przywołał za jego pomocą swojego smoka żywiołu, który miał dość dużo mocy w sobie. Smok pofrunął w górę i zaczął atak na Ninja. *Ha! I co teraz przebierańcy! - kpił z uczniów Wu *Nie wiem czy logiczne jest nazwać nas przebierańcami - podsumował Zane Ninja ukrywali się przed ciosami za budynkami. Potrzebowali planu. *Te chłopaki! Mam plan! Stwórzmy smoka Kreacji łącząc nasze smoki żywiołów. Ja i Nya kiedyś tak zrobiliśmy. - zaproponował Jay *Nie mamy lepszego pomysłu - odparł Kai Ninja pobiegli do Jaya i stworzyli wspólnego Smoka Żywiołu, Smoka Kreacji. Usiedli za wodzami stworzenia i wyruszyli na walkę z przeciwnikiem. Po dość krótkim starciu powietrznym ktoś przerwał ciszę milczenia: *Ninja! Chyba nie myślicie, że nie mam planu B - odparł Abdur i zaczął się śmiać Ninja się odwrócili i zobaczyli jak Mroczni Samurajowie atakują stolicę Ninjago. Jak znów obrócili się aby walczyć z Abdurem, przeciwnik zniknął. Musieli bronić miasta przed jego wojskiem. Jednak nie mieli zbytnio broni. Wtem ktoś przerwał ich milczenie: *Wskakujcie Ninja! Nie uratujecie miasta kilkoma mieczami - powiedział Wu, który przyleciał wraz z Misako i Darethem na Perle Przeznaczenia Ninja wjechali na Smoku Kreacji na pojazd swojego Mistrza. Protagoniści nie wiedzieli jednak, że po drugiej stronie Nowego Miasta Ninjago, Lord Abdur na swoim Smoku Żywiołu atakuje wieże Borga. Cichnący płacz Ninja wyjechali na swoich pojazdach z Perły Przeznaczenia. Jay na Łaziku 1, Cole na Dusznym Bike'u, Kai w Myśliwcu Ninja, a Zane w Ninjakopterze. Ninja Ognia i Lodu zajęli się atakiem na statki powietrzne wroga, a Cole i Jay na mechy, czołgi, oraz inne pojazdy naziemne. Machiny wroga szybko padały, ale na miejsce jednego pojawiały się setki innych. W pewnym momencie Jay krzyknął: *Jest ich za dużo, nie damy rady. Odwrót taktyczny do Wieży Borga? Pomysł Ninja Błyskawic spodobał się jego przyjaciołom, którzy polecieli właśnie w tym kierunku niszcząc przeciwników po drodze. Jednego po drugim. Bezlitośnie. Wrogowie nawet nie błagali o litość. Ronin, ich były dowódca, wyszkolił ich na twardzieli. Byli gotowi zginąć za sprawę. Lord Abdur to wykorzystał. Zbudował dla nich sporo machin, które były właśnie wykorzystywane przeciw Ninja. Ninja dotarli do Wieży Borga. Nie spotkali tam sprzymierzeńca, którego oczekiwali jak na zbawienie. W Wieży były dość potężne systemy odporne osiągające swoim zasięgiem całe miasto. Na dach wieży wyszła jednak armia Nindroidów dowodzonych przez Lorda Abdura. *Do ataku moi żołnierze. Zniszczcie ich, a ich zwłoki przynieście do mnie - rozkazał Nindroidom Abdur i wskazał palcem na Ninja. Ninja zaczęli ostrzał wroga. Nindroidy posiadały jednak myśliwce, śmigłowce, roboty, małe pojazdy, smoka, Destruktor oraz kilka czołgów. Wrogowie wykorzystywali wszystkie te machiny naraz, akurat w tym momencie. Kai usłyszał jednak cichnący płacz Lloyda. Było w nim słyszeć słowo "ratuj". Kai jak najszybciej zaczął lecieć w stronę głosu, czym był Miecz Smoka, który dzierżył Abdur. Lord stał nadal na dachu. Zlekceważył Kaia, który zaczął lecieć w jego stronę. W tym właśnie momencie Smok Nindroid zaczął lecieć prosto na Myśliwiec Kaia, a następnie go przegryzł. Ninja Ognia zdążył się jednak ewakuować katapultą. Wleciał do Wieży Borga. Zauważył wewnątrz dwóch Mrocznych Samurajów którzy torturowali Cyrusa Borga. Ci jednak zwrócili uwagę na Kaia i go zaatakowali. Ninja Ognia ich jednak zabił, a następnie uwolnił Borga. Widząc, że wynalazca jest ranny, Kai postanowił zabrać go na pokład Perły Przeznaczenia. Przywołał swojego smoka żywiołu, a następnie odleciał na nim razem z Borgiem. Jay, Zane i Cole postanowili się wycofać do Brzozowego Lasu, według wskazówek Ninja Lodu. Zane powiedział pozostałym Ninja o tym, że w wolnym czasie zbudował tam dość rozbudowaną bazę operacyjną. Ninja zaczęli więc lecieć w tamtym kierunku, a za nimi (według ich oczekiwań) ich przeciwnicy. Tymczasem Kai na swoim smoku dotarł z Borgiem na Perłę Przeznaczenia. Misako wzięła go do kapsuły leczniczej, a Mistrz Ognia odjechał na swoim Motocyklu. Chciał dogonić Ninja. Niestety przeciw niemu stanęło kilka mechów i łazików. By móc przejść dalej Ninja musiał je zniszczyć. Tymczasem pozostali Ninja są już w Brzozowym Lesie. Wrogowie przysłowiowo depczą im po piętach. Nindroidy i Mroczni Samurajowie. To jest bardzo niebezpieczna mieszanka wrogów. Wtem z śniegu wyskoczyły dwa Białe Nindroidy. Jeden uzbrojony w piłę z toporem, a drugi w zwykły miecz. Rzucili się na czarne Nindroidy i tylko na nie. Biali sprzymierzeńcy Ninja byli bardziej zaawansowani od swoich czarnych odpowiedników. Zane, Jay i Cole dotarli do drzewa w którym mieszkał kiedyś Dr. Julien z Ninja Lodu. *To tutaj masz swoją bazę? - spytał Jay *Owszem, a gdzie by indziej - odpowiedział Zane Ninja Lodu zapukał w korę drzewa. Otworzyły się drzwi do windy do której weszli. W windzie były dwa przyciski. Do góry i na dół. Zane wcisnął ten drugi. Winda poruszała się dość szybko. Była ona szklana, owalna. Ninja jadąc na dół mogli podziwiać bazę z góry. Była ona bardzo duża, obsługiwana przez Białe Nindroidy w całości zależne od Zane'a. Jay i Cole byli zachwyceni bazą Zane'a. Wtem jeden z Białych Nindroidów podbiegł do Białego Ninja i poinformował go, że Mroczni Samurajowie porwali Kaia i grożą, że go zabiją, jeśli reszta Ninja się nie pojawi. Wtem z śniegu wyskoczyły kolejne dwa Białe Nindroidy, które rzuciły się w orszak wrogów i zabrały Kaia. Razem wskoczyli w śnieg; znikając. Kai, oraz dwa Białe Nindroidy przez rury Gag do Hero 108 dotarli do centrum dowodzenia w bazie. *Mam dla was nowe pojazdy - powiedział do reszty Ninja, Zane Ninja Lodu zaprowadził ich do specjalnego pokoju z czterema pojazdami: Pojazd Bojowy Lodu, Rozłupywacz Ziemny, Ognisty Niszczyciel i Błyskawiczny Flyer. *No to będzie niezła akcja - odrzekł tajemniczo Kai Odcinek kończy się wyjazdem z drzewa na armie Mrocznych Samurajów i czarnych Nindroidów przez Ninja, oraz białych odpowiedników cybernetycznych wrogów. Gag do plakatu gry Angry Birds Go! Operacja: Tygrysia Wdowa Ninja w swoich pojazdach niszczyli wszystko na swojej drodze. Machiny z Nindroidami były niszczone, a Mroczni Samurajowie uciekali. Kiedy dotarli do Lorda Abdura i spróbowali go zaatakować okazało się, że jest niezniszczalny. Żaden cios nie mógł mu zrobić krzywd. *Odwrót - krzyknął Zane Białe Nindroidy, oraz Kai, Jay i Cole posłuchały Tytanowego Ninja. Wszyscy ponownie wskoczyli w śnieg i zniknęli z pola widzenia wroga. Tymczasem Lord Abdur pstryknął palcami a flota Mrocznych Samurajów wróciła do stanu przed masakry. Tymczasem w bazie Ninja ustalają plan działania: *I co może go powstrzymać? - wrzasnął Kai *Każdy ma swoją słabość, on też musi mieć - odpowiedział mu Cole *Ja chyba coś mam - przemówił niepewnie Jay *Słuchamy cię bracie - odrzekł mu na to Zane *A więc słuchajcie - rozpoczął Jay - znam dokładne położenie wyspy na której mieszka najbardziej jadowity pająk na świecie: Tygrysia Wdowa. Mała porcja tego jadu i każda istota żywa jest martwa. *Dobry pomysł, tylko jak my stąd wyjdziemy niezauważeni przez wroga - powiedział Kai *Tylnym wyjściem - odpowiedział mu na to Zane Ninja już wyszli z drzewa i na swoich pojazdach cicho, a zarazem szybko udali się w stronę morza. Tymczasem Abdur odstąpił od oblężenia Brzozowego Lasu uważając to za bezskuteczne działanie i odszedł z swoją flotą. W tym momencie Ninja dotarli do cieśniny gdzie był ukryty statek piratów Krzemieniaka. *Myślisz, żeby nie mieli nic przeciwko? Już mieliśmy w swoim posiadaniu statek piratów i raczej nie byli zadowoleni, że ktoś oprócz nich korzysta z ich statku - zaczął Zane *Jak go znam to się nie pogniewa - odpowiedział tajemniczo Jay Nikt nie miał pojęcia czy Jay spadł na głowę, czy rzeczywiście jakimś cudem zna osobę, która żyła dwieście lat temu. Jednak w Ninjago wszystko jest możliwe, więc się zamknęli. Poczekali na pomyślny wiatr w żagle i popłynęli. Niestety nałapali ich denerwujący paparazzi. Pech chciał, że w tym momencie leciał program "Wiadomości" w NinjagoTV. Transmitowano w niej dzisiaj akurat sesję zdjęciową na której byli Ninja w statku piratów. Abdur został szybko poinformowany o nich i nakazał gonić Ninja na motorówkach przewożąc przy okazji machiny bojowe. Tymczasem pojawiła się burza. Jay wszedł na maszt by ściągać do siebie pioruny, Zane z Colem usiedli za armatami, a Kai sterował. Mroczni Samurajowie zaczęli strzelać w statek z swoich motorówek, a za chwilę także z machin bojowych. Zane z Colem zaczęli niszczyć motorówki i znajdujące się na nich machiny bojowe, ale jakby nie było, było ich bardzo dużo. W tym momencie Jay wystrzelił z siebie wszystkie pioruny, które pochłonął w stronę wrogów kupując tym samym czas dla Ninja. Ostatecznie Ninja dotarli do Wyspy Tygrysiej Wdowy i jak najszybciej pobiegli do jaskini tego ów pająka. Gdzieś kwadrans później do wyspy dotarły wojska Abdura z resztami machin bojowych. Przywódca przeciwników ponownie kazał zniszczyć Ninja. Tymczasem Mistrzowie Żywiołów pobrali jad od pająka i uciekli z groty. Zobaczyli wojska Abdura, jednak zostali niezauważeni. Potajemnie weszli na statek i w swoich pojazdach zaczęli eksterminację Mrocznych Samurajów. Gdy zaczęli się zbliżać do Abdura ten powiedział "Nie w tym starciu, Ninja", a następnie skoczył ku Kaiowi i wyrwał mu truciznę Tygrysiej Wdowy. Potem zeskoczył z Ognistego Niszczyciela i wszyscy Mroczni Samurajowie, wszystkie ich pojazdy, oraz sam Abdur zniknęli. *To już koniec? - spytał niepewnie Jay *Nie, to dopiero początek - odparł zdenerwowany Kai Wielkie polowanie Ninja są w sklepie Ronina w Stiixie *Proponuję 500 funtów Ninjago - zaproponował Roninowi Zane *Duża kwota, przyjmuję. Ale powtórzcie, co wy chcecie ode mnie. - odpowiedział mu Ronin *Chcemy byś nam pomógł znaleźć Świątynię Czasu. - odparł mu zdenerwowany Kai Chwilę potem Ninja weszli do swoich pojazdów i pod przewodnictwem R.E.X.A. zaczęli jechać do osoby, która według Ronina wiedziała, gdzie jest Świątynia Czasu. Tymczasem Lord Abdur wraz z armią Mrocznych Samurajów są w systemie kanalizacyjnym Kryptarium. *Musimy go stąd zabrać. Nawet jakby nie chciał. - przerwał ciszę Lord Abdur. Ninja lecą nad pustynią za R.E.X.E.M. *To gdzie on jest? - zdenerwował się Kai *W Kryptarium - odpowiedział mu Ronin *To więzień, tak? - spytał naiwnie Jay *Tak, więzień. Jeden z najgorszych, ale ma u mnie dług wdzięczności. - odrzekł Ronin. W tym samym momencie kilka haków zawiązało się wokół R.E.X.A. przyciągając tym samym do ziemi. Po chwili złapały go również dwa mechy. *Co do motylej nogi tu się dzieję! - przeklnął najemnik - wypuście mnie *Potrzebujesz pomocy? - zapytał się Kai po czym wszyscy Ninja obrócili się w stronę Ronina Zaczęła się strzelanina. Po chwili jednak pojazdy wrogów zostały zniszczone, a Ninja mogli ruszać w dalszą drogę. Tym razem jednak zostali zatrzymani przez ukryte mechy. *Niech mnie dunder świśnie, znowu! - zdenerwował się tą zasadzką Ronin *Nie przejdziecie dalej! Wiemy, gdzie lecicie, ale Lord Abdur już się opiekuje waszym celem. - powiedział jeden z Mrocznych Samurajów *Co? Jak to? - krzyknął Jay Żaden z wrogów nic na to nie odpowiedział. Zaczęła się walka. W pewnym momencie R.E.X. został strącony, a dwaj Mrocznych Samurajów pobiegło pojmać najemnika. *Mają Ronina! - wrzasnął Cole Jay poleciał ratować najemnika, jednak się okazało, że Ronin zaczął wraz z tymi Mrocznymi Samurajami strzelać do pojazdu Ninja Błyskawic. *Co ty robisz? - poirytował się Jay *Zmiana strony - odpowiedział mu najemnik Po chwili Ronin z tymi dwoma samurajami pobiegł w jednym z mechów w stronę Kryptarium. Ninja niestety nie mogli rozpocząć za nimi pościgu bo reszta armii Abdura jeszcze z nimi walczyła. Kiedy już Ninja ich zniszczyli, Ronin zniknął z ich pola widzenia. Tymczasem w Kryptarium wszyscy strażnicy są już przywiązani do jednej z kolumn, a Lord Abdur otwiera jedną z cel w której była zakapturzona postać i powiedziała: "W końcu jesteście... Czekałem na was... Macie jakąś pułapkę na Ninja?" *Tak mamy, nawet kilka, Ninja wpadną w wszystkie, mamy dużo czasu. Powiedz mi więc, gdzie jest Świątynia Czasu... - odpowiedział mu Abdur *Świątynia Czasu jest w Podziemiach w środku ogromnej sieci szkieleto-pająków. - odpowiedziała mu postać W tym momencie postać zdjęła kaptur i okazało się, że to Clouse. Wtem przybiegł Ronin z tymi dwoma Samurajami. *Ninja tu biegną. Nie wiem czy ich powstrzymam panie - zaczął najemnik do Abdura *Mam pomysł by kupić nam trochę czasu - odpowiedział mu Abdur Niedługo potem wbiegli Ninja do Kryptarium. Zastali Abdura, który w otoczeniu Mechów Mrocznych Samurajów rozkazał atak na Wojowników Żywiołów. *Szukajmy tego więźnia i spadamy - zaproponował Cole *Popieram ten plan. Ma największe szanse powodzenia według rachunku prawdopodobieństwa. - dodał Zane Chwilę potem Ninja rozdzielili się po czterech piętrach Kryptarium szukając kogoś kto mógłby chociaż wiedzieć gdzie jest ten więzień. W tym samym czasie atakowali Mechy Mrocznych Samurajów. Wtem Kai trafił na Hibikiego. *To ty miałeś Obsydianową Glewię, co nie? Wiesz może gdzie jest Świątynia Czasu? - zapytał Ninja Ognia *Tak. Nie jestem jednak tym którego szukacie. Abdur poleciał z jakimś więźniem już do Świątyni Czasu. Uwolnij mnie, a ci powiem gdzie pojechali. - odparł mu Hibiki *Ale Abdur stoi tu - zdenerwował się Kai *To nie Abdur. Uwolnij mnie, a ci powiem kto - odpowiedział mu na to przestępca *A zreszczą... - odrzekł Mistrz Ognia W tym momencie Kai zniszczył celę w którym był Hibiki. Wtem przestępca powiedział: "Ten tu to przebrany Ronin. A Świątynia Czasu jest w Podziemiach w Sieciach Szkieleto-pająków". Ninja Ognia słysząc to poinformował resztę drużyny o wyciągniętej od Hibikiego informacji, a następnie zaatakowali Ronina. Wykorzystując swoją moc, stworzyli łączonego Smoka Kreacji, który w chwilę zniszczył pojazdów Samurajów, a potem odfrunęli na swoich smokach żywiołu. Wykorzystując ich umiejętność podróżowania do Podziemi dotarli do krainy Szkieletów. *I gdzie ta sieć - zniecierpliwił się Jay Wtem jakieś postacie otoczyły Ninja w ciemności. Wojownicy Żywiołów nie wiedzieli, że to byli ich dawni sprzymierzeńcy i na odwrót. *Wy śmiałkowie którzy tu wchodzicie przeklęci na wieki jesteście - zaczęła jedna z postaci. Ostatni Cios *Kruncha? - spytał Zane - dawno się nie widzieliśmy *Ninja? - odpowiedział mu głos Po chwili Ninja i Kruncha podali sobie dłonie na znak pokoju *Mamy kłopoty. Jacyś Mroczni Samurajowie z Lordem Abdurem zaatakowali sieci Szkieleto-pająków w poszukiwaniu Świątyni Czasu - zaczął towarzyszący Krunchy Wyplash *My właśnie ich gonimy... - zaciekawił się wypowiedzią generała szkieletów Lodu, Cole *I oni nie dali nam waty cukrowej - dodał naiwnie Nuckal *Oj zamknij się - odparł mu Kruncha *Ty się zamknij - odpowiedział mu Nuckal Po chwili Król Szkieletów i Generał Szkieletów Błyskawic zaczęli się bić. *Nie marnujcie sił. Musimy walczyć z najeźdcami - powiedział Wyplash Dwa Szkielety posłuchały i po chwili rozmowa wróciła na odpowiedni temat. Ninja dowiedzieli się, gdzie jest dokładnie Świątynia Czasu. Wraz z Szkieletami w swoich helikopterach, Helikoptery z zestawu Walka Smoka Błyskawic, które nigdy nie pojawiły się w serialu Ninja na smokach polecieli do Świątyni Czasu. Sieci Szkieleto-pająków były najbardziej odrażającym miejscem w Podziemiach. Była to grota pełna pajęczyn na których mieszkały, a zarazem polowały te nieumarłe insekty. Skullini bali się ich jak ognia i słusznie. Szkieleto-pająkom najbardziej smakowały Szkielety. Dlatego dla swojego dobra Skullini nie zapuszczali się w te tereny. Na szczęście żaden nieumarły pająk nie zaatakował naszych bohaterów. *Oto jesteśmy. Świątynia Czasu jest przed wami. - powiedział cicho Kruncha gdy już wszyscy dotarli do Świątyni Czasu Przed wejściem do Świątyni było dużo Mechów Mrocznych Samurajów i wahadłowców. Było widać, że wrogowie dodali tu przed Protagonistami. Po chwili wszyscy już weszli do Świątyni. Trzymali się w nieznanym wcześniej dla Ninja szyku bojowym. Można było go jednak porównać do "żółwia". Po chwili usłyszeli dziwne ryczenie, ale je zignorowali. Tymczasem Clouse i Abdur z ich armią dotarli już do serca świątyni - Reaktora Czasu. Była to wielka, świecąca błękitnym światłem kula. *By zyskać kontrolę nad czasem, musisz pochłonąć Reaktor. - przypomniał Abdurowi Clouse *Pamiętam... - odpowiedział mu krótko Lord Wtem Ninja i Szkielety dotarli do komnaty z Reaktorem Czasu. *ABDUR - krzyknęli Nuckal i Jay jednocześnie *NINJA - odpowiedział im głos Clouse'a. Duch wraz z Mrocznymi Samurajami rzucił się na Ninja i Szkielety. Tymczasem Miecz Smoka Abdura zaczął się buntować. Dusze uwięzionych Mistrzów Żywiołów w tym Lloyda pragnęły raz jeszcze zawalczyć o wolność. Abdur musiał interweniować inaczej by się wszyscy uwolnili. Tymczasem Zane walczył z Clousem. *Nigdy mnie nie pokonasz. Gniłeś w lochach mojego mistrza. Nie pozwolę ci przeszkodzić w nowych planach moich sprzymierzeńców - krzyczał Clouse uderzając swoim mieczem w miecz Zane'a *Może uwięziłeś mnie i moją przyjaciółkę, pogrążyłeś w wewnętrznym lęku, ale nigdy nie zabrałeś mi ducha walki - odpowiedział Zane i zrobił kontratak *A... Ta blachara. Fajnie się ją rozmontywało. Sam złom. - odparł chamsko Clouse popychając Zane'a *Zane, nie pozwolę się tak obrażać - powiedziała P.I.X.A.L. Wtem androidka uwolniła z rdzenia Zane'a piorun, który zaatakował Clouse'a i go unieruchomił. Reszta Ninja i Szkielety zaczęli mieć coraz większą przewagę nad wrogiem. Mistrz Lodu pobiegł do Abdura i wykorzystując moc Lodu oddzielił go od miecza, a następnie uwolnił znajdujące się w nim dusze. Dusze te wykorzystując moc Zielonego Ninja odzyskały swoje ciała i zaczęli atakować Abdura. Lord nie wytrzymał naporu i wpadł na Reaktor Czasu. W sposób niekontrolowany energia zaczęła go niszczyć. Po chwili Abdur leżał martwy na Ziemi... Podobnie jak jego żołnierze. Tylko Clouse zniknął. Wszyscy zaczęli świętować, ale Zane był zaniepokojony zniknięciem Clouse'a. Za potęgę czasu Ninja wrócili do swoich zajęć ponownie uznani za bohaterów. Tym razem w pełnym składzie: Lloyd, Nya, Kai, Zane, Cole, Jay. Mimo iż wydaje się, że wszystko wróciło do normy jest ktoś kto zaraz zburzy ten spokój. Tym kimś jest Clouse. Przeciwnik knuł w jaskini koło miasta. *Mam mały fragment Reaktora Czasu, oraz sparaliżowane nogi. Teraz ode mnie zależy powodzenia misji - mówił sam do siebie Clouse - ale jakby wykorzystać go by odtworzyć wszystkich wrogów Ninja i uwięzić ich chociaż na mały czas w jakieś kuli... Miałbym czas by na ich Ultra Smoku polecieć do Świątyni Czasu... Clouse postanowił spełnić swój plan. Wyjechał na swoim wózku inwalidzkim i udał się do Nowego Miasta Ninjago. Tymczasem Ninja siedzieli w "Pod Kluską" świętując po raz kolejny zwycięstwo nad Abdurem. *Ha! P.I.X.A.L. świetnie załatwiła Clouse'a - krzyczał Jay *Tak, ale nie wiemy teraz gdzie on jest. Może znowu coś knuje? - odpowiedział mu Kai *Jak tu ostatnio siedzieliśmy zaatakował nas Abdur... Minęło tyle czasu a czuję jakby to było wczoraj - wspominał Cole W tym momencie pod nogi Ninja trafiła szklana kula. *Ej! Co to jest? I co to jest za przycisk u spodu? - spytał Jay *NIE WCISKAJ GO - krzyknęli pozostali Ninja naraz Jednak bezskutecznie. Ninja Błyskawic wcisnął przycisk, a Ninja trafili do jakieś dżungli. Wtem usłyszeli ryki i różne wycia. Wtem z gąszczu zaczęli wychodzić wszyscy ich wrogowie, a także przyjaciele. Wszyscy uzbrojeni i szli z zamiarem zabicie Ninja. *Ups... - powiedział Jay W tym momencie wszyscy rzucili się na Ninja. Ci jednak zaczęli używać tarcz żywiołów. *I jak my mamy walczyć z przyjaciółmi? - zapytał się Kai *Jak nie można walczyć należy uciekać - odpowiedział mu Lloyd W tym momencie Zielony Ninja stworzył swój Superszybki Motor. Pozostali Ninja w ślad za nim stworzyli swoje motory żywiołów i pojechali w głąb dżungli. Kiedy jednak trafili na koniec lasu zobaczyli, że kończy się on przepaścią. *I co teraz? - odezwał się Cole *Trzeba lecieć w górę chłopaki - odpowiedziała Nya i stworzyła mały jetpack. Idąc jej śladem stworzyli małe Jetpacki i zaczęli lecieć w górę. Byli już po za zasięgiem wrogów gdy nagle uderzyli w coś twardego mimo iż byli na bezchmurnym niebie. *Tu jest jakaś granica - ocenił Kai *A może to sztucznie utworzone środowisko i jak zniszczymy tą niewidzialną ścianę to wrócimy do normalnego świata? - powiedział Zane *Dobry pomysł - odrzekł Cole i uderzył z całej siły w ścianę w której zrobiła się dziura. *Wychodzimy stąd chłopaki! - rozkazał Lloyd Ninja wyszli przez dziurę i trafili z powrotem do "Pod Kluski", gdzie wydostali się z dziurawej kuli którą uruchomił Jay. Zauważyli związaną Skylor, którą Kai szybko rozwiązał. *To był Clouse! Ta kula to wszystko wina Clouse'a. To on mnie związał i na waszym Ultra Smoku poleciał do Świątyni Czasu - krzyknęła szybko Mistrzyni Bursztynu Ninja stworzyli swoje Smoki Żywiołu łącząc je w Smoka Kreacji i polecieli na nim do Świątyni Czasu. Za kilka minut więcej Film: Czterech Muszkieterów Nowe Ninjago City, Noc, 20 lat po skończeniu akcji serialu Lego Ninjago: Mistrzowie Czasu Tajemnicze dziecko biegnie ulicą. Goni je tajemnicza postać. *Zostaw mnie! - krzyknęło dziecko *Nie masz nic do powiedzenia Jessica! Wszystko zostało już napisane! My musimy to tylko spełnić - odpowiedział jej wróg W tym momencie przed dziewczyną stanęły trzech potężnych mężczyzn którzy ją złapały. Ta tylko krzyczała: "Puśćcie mnie". W tym momencie jednego z przeciwników zaatakował Jay. *Zostawcie ją i weź mnie! Tylko moją córkę potrafisz atakować? - zaczął Mistrz Błyskawic Dziewczyna stworzyła tornado wody po czym zaczęła strzelać błyskawicami. Wtem cztery postacie zaczęły się wycofywać, ale Nya wyfrunęła z studzienki na wielkim tornadzie wody. *Chcielibyście? Co nie? - powiedziała dziewczyna W tym momencie tajemnicze osoby się połączyły w jedną wielką postać. Widząc to Jay i Nya osiągnęli pełnię możliwości i zaatakowali wrogów. Ten ich zaatakował tajemniczymi kulami światła. *Wasze moce nic nie zrobią naszej iluminacji! Wielkie oświecenie przybędzie, nowy świat nastanie, a w nim nie będzie dla was miejsca - rzekł wróg po czym się rozdzielił na czterech. Każda z postaci zaczęła strzelać żółtą wiązką energii z którą nie mogły równać się moce Nyi i Jaya. *JESSICA! UCIEKAJ - krzyczała Nya Dziewczyna nie posłuchała jednak. Chciała coś osiągnąć. Udowodnić coś przed sobą, a zarazem rodziców. Stworzyła kulę wody z której wystawały kolce z czystej energii Błyskawic. Było to coś na wzór maczugi. Dziewczyna tak dziwnie uzbrojona rzuciła się na przeciwników, ale w tym momencie jeden z wrogów ją złapał, a potem wszyscy się złączyli wciąż ją trzymając. Dziewczyna w tym momencie zaczęła świecić na żółto, co skutkowało potężną burzą i gwałtownym wypłynięciem pod mocnym ciśnieniem wód z studzienki. Jay polecił Nyi zatamowanie katastrofy i sam pogonił za uciekającym wrogiem który wciąż miał jego córkę. Kiedy zaczął ich doganiać wrogowie zmienili się w pojazd i uciekli. Jay zaczął biec po kablach wysokiego napięcia rozpoczynając tym samym bardzo szybko biegać. Wrogowie widząc to zniszczyli najbliższy słup podtrzymujący kable uziemiając tym samym Jaya. Mistrz Błyskawic był wściekły, że nie odzyskał córki. Jay zaczął siedzieć smutny przy dopiero co powstałej kałuży. Zaczął w nią patrzeć. Chwilę później w kałuży powstał wizerunek Nyi, która się pytała męża czy odzyskał córkę. Ten odpowiedział przecząco i dziewczyna zaczęła płakać. Okazało się, że to była transmisja możliwa dzięki mocy Mistrzyni Wody. Baza wrogów, Jessica uwięziona w tajemniczej kapsule, uśpiona *Wszystko się rozpoczęło, nie możemy tego przetrwać. Ufamy naszej mocy iluminacji! Ona nas ocali! - krzyczała jeden z wrogów który porwał dziewczynę Ogromna, nowoczesna budowla stojąca w miejscu, gdzie 22 lata temu Wu miał herbaciarnię, Nya i Jay wbiegają do środka *Chłopaki, pomocy! - krzyczała Nya *Co się stało do k***y nędzy? - odpowiedział pogardliwie Kai *Porwali Jessice! - dopowiedział Jay *No to na co my k***a jeszcze czekamy? - odrzekł Mistrz Ognia - do roboty, musimy zniszczyć tych sku***synów! W tym momencie Ninja wyszli z bazy i polecieli na smokach żywiołu do miejsca zgubienia wroga przez Jaya, a w tym czasie rodzice Jessici opowiadali o jej porywaczach. Kiedy już dotarli na miejsce w którym Jay zgubił gang, Ninja spostrzegli, że grupa znów tu wróciła. *Światło jego, światłem wszystkich - krzyczał wciąż jeden z nich Journey to Some Problemy w domu Ciemny las nocą, poprzedni dzień *Budź się! Budź się Samukaiu! Jam jest Abracaz i każę ci na imię mojej magii ci powstać z martwych jako Duch! - zaczęła krzyczeć na ciemno ubrana postać Wtem powstało koło niego ognisko z którego wyszedł Samukai, który od razu powiedział: *Czego chcesz i po co zakłócasz moją wieczną ciemność, Abracazie?! *Nakazuje ci porwać rodziców Cole'a i Jaya, razem wybranym więźniem z Kryptarium i łowcą nagród. Najlepiej Roninem. Zna Ninja i za opłatą zrobi wszystko. Jeśli nie spełnisz moich warunków znowu wrócisz do wiecznej otchłani ciemności niezmierzonej - odpowiedział mu Abracaz Samukai przerażony pobiegł w stronę Kryptarium, a Abracaz zniknął. Dzisiejszy dzień, wczesny ranek, Peła Przeznaczenia Ninja oglądali sobie telewizję. Nya przytulała się do Jaya, Cole żarł popcorn, Kai pisał przez komórkę, Zane z P.I.X.A.L. surfowali po necie, a Lloyd jako jedyny oglądał. Wtem w sali której siedzieli dało się usłyszeć słowa "Złomowisko", "Jay", "rodzice", "Złomy i graty". Ninja Błyskawic zrozumiał przekaz i wybiegł z pokoju krzycząc, że musi odwiedzić rodziców. Ninja razem polecieli na swoich Smokach Żywiołu do Złomowiska Rodziców Jaya. Tam Ninja zastali Kapitana Soto, Ronina i Samukaia: *Witajcie Ninja, w końcu was wykończę! - krzyknął Samukai i zaatakował Ninja *TO TY ŻYJESZ? - zapytał się Jay *Tak i czuję się potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. - odpowiedział mu były król Podziemi W tym momencie Samukai powalił Ninja na ziemię. *Kai? Pamiętasz jak zniszczyliśmy Banshę i Łucznika Dusz za pomocą naszych łączonych ataków? - zapytał się Zane *Tak, ale to nie pora na wspominki - odpowiedział mu Kai *Gdybyśmy zaatakowali Samukaia z dwóch różnych stron nie mógłby się obronić i zginąłby. - odparł mu Ninja Lodu *To do roboty! Słyszałaś siostrzyczko? - odrzekł Ninja Ognia W tym momencie Ronin złapał Nyę w siatkę absorbującą moce żywiołów. Mimo to Kai i Zane zaatakowali wodą Samukaia, a ten zaczął osłaniać się tarczą z sztyletów. Wtedy Cole użył swojej mocy Ziemi i wyrzucił Samukaia po za Złomowisko, a Jay poraził prądem najemnika. Lloyd w tym czasie uwolnił Nyę i razem zaszarżowali na Soto i Ronina. *Odwrót - krzyknął Soto W tym momencie wrogowie uciekli z Złomowiska, a rodzice Jaya byli bezpieczni *Nie wiemy jak wam dziękować - zaczął Ed, któy wyszedł z skrytki w górze śmieci. *Jay nas odwiedził. Powiedz synu, jesz warzywka? - zapytała Edna *Mamo, nie przy nich. Jestem już duży - odpowiedział Jay Wtedy Cole znalazł na ziemi kartkę, na której było napisane "Mamy twojego ojca Cole, przyjdź sam do domu swojego ojca dzisiaj wieczorem, aby go odzyskać - Przyjaciel". Szybko więc stworzył swojego Smoka Żywiołu i zabrawszy kartkę poleciał do domu ojca. Wieczór tego samego dnia, dom Lou *Tato?! Jesteś tutaj? - krzyknął Cole *Twój tata tu jest, ale ty nigdzie nie wyjdziesz - dało się usłyszeć głos Soto Wtem drzwi od domu Lou się zamknęły, a w ciemnym wcześniej pokoju zapaliły się wszystkie światła. Było teraz widać przywiązanego do słupa Lou, a także Ronina, Soto i Samukaia gotowych na atak na Cole'a. Ninja Ziemi wyciągnął więc swoją kosę, jednak pod wpływem jakiegoś czaru poszybowała do jeszcze jednego przeciwnika. *Witaj, Cole - przywitała go postać - Jestem Abracaz i sądzę, że to nie będzie ci potrzebne. Teraz zwiążemy cię, a potem na twoich oczach zabijemy twojego ojca. Na końcu dopiero ciebie, nędzny Ninja Cole wkurzył się niemiłosiernie gdy usłyszał o planie wroga. Nie mógł pozwolić by jego ojcu stało się coś złego. W tym momencie coś w nim pękło: *Zostaw mnie i moją rodzinę w spokoju! - zaczął krzyczeć i w tym momencie świecić Cole wtedy ponownie osiągnął pełnię możliwości. Pierwszy raz od odzyskania żywiołu Ziemi w Świątyni Światła. Jego kosa wróciła do niego i za jej pomocą wyrzucił Ronina z budynku. Soto i Samukai zaczęli wtedy szarżę na przeciwnika, ale Ninja Ziemi uwięził pirata w skalę, a szkieleta mocno uderzył kosą w głowę wyrzucając również po za obręb budynku. Abracaz widząc rozwój sytuacji uciekł. Cole szybko rozwiązał ojca i wrócił do normalności. *Dziękuję ci synu. To czas na wspaniałą pieśń - zaczął Lou *Oj tato... - odpowiedział Cole i razem zaczęli śpiewać Tymczasem Samukai wylądował w lesie niedaleko stolicy. Zobaczył w swoim odbiciu w pobliskim jeziorze, że ma na głowie wypaloną dziwną mapę... Game Over Ninja walczą z Jetkorem w stolicy *Kim ty jesteś? - krzyczał Jay *Jestem Jetkor, wojownik z cienia, Ninja tak jak wy. - odpowiedział mu wróg Wtedy Kai go zaatakował, w wojownik zniknął zanim dotknął go Ninja Ognia. W tym momencie przed Ninja wylądował helikopter z którego wysiadł jakiś biznesman. *Witajcie Ninja! Mam dla was misję! - zaczął przybysz *Słuchamy? - odpowiedział Kai *Wystąpicie w grze wideo, jeśli chcecie. - odparł mu przybysz Mały budynek w którym jest kilka kapsuł Cięcie było *Wystarczy, że wejdziecie do tych kapsuł i będzie gra wideo o was - odpowiedziała postać *Tak łatwo? - spytał się Jay *Tak - dostał odpowiedź od biznesmana *Ale fajnie - zaczął się ekstytować Ninja Błyskawic Kiedy Ninja już weszli do kapsuły, rzeczywistość zaczęła się zaginać, a wojownicy trafili do dziwnej krainy. Zauważyli tam biznesmana, przez którego trafili do tego miejsca. * Jestem Taylean - krzyknął olbrzym i zaczął gonić Ninja Wojownicy skoczyli z pobliskiego klifu, a potwór zniknął. *Czemu go wcześniej nie zapytaliśmy o imię? - zapytał Zane *Bo Kai napalił się na grę wideo o sobie - odpowiedział mu Cole *Ej! A może zamiast obwiniać mojego brata-bęcwała może byśmy spróbowali wrócić do domu? - rozkazała Nya i wszyscy zaczęli iść przed siebie mając nadzieję na znalezienie wyjścia. Ninja szli przed siebie i znaleźli armię robotów. Za nimi siedział Jetkor, jakby dowódca. *Taylean przesyła pozdrowienia - uśmiechnął się szyderczo wróg i rozkazał atak robotów na Ninja. Nasi wojownicy rozpoczęli walkę. Roboty były na tyle wytrzymałe, że dopiero po trzech strzałach energią jakiegokolwiek żywiołu wybuchały. Powodem tego była wielowarstwowa zbroję. Mimo to Ninja udało się pokonać wroga. Po pokonaniu robotów przyszedł czas na Jetkora. Przeciwnik zamiast walczyć stworzył Samurajów i zniknął. Wtedy ci rzucili się na Ninja. Mimo iż wojownicy ich kilka razy pokonali, ci się odradzali, zmuszając tym samym Ninja do ucieczki. Pokój z kapsułami Tymczasem w pokoju z kapsułami, Taylor grał w swoim telefonie w grę. Na ekranie było widać Ninja i samurajów, którzy ich gonią. Samurajowie mieli coś w rodzaju respawna, więc nie mogli umrzeć. Wtedy ktoś przyszedł do pokoju: *Coś chciałeś panie? - zapytała postać *Tak, Wolfurio. Rozpocznij tworzenie klonów. - odpowiedział mu Taylean Wtedy Wolfurio opuścił pokój, a Taylean skupił się na grze. Wszechświat gry Tayleana, samurajowie otoczyli Ninja *To chyba nasz koniec - ocenił sytuację *Cokolwiek się teraz stanie, wiedzcie, że to współpraca z wami była dla mnie zaszczytem - powiedział Cole *Dla mnie też - odpowiedzieli mu pozostali Ninja *Jay, jeśli tu zginę, wiedz, że cię kocham - dodała Nya i rzuciła się w objęcia Jaya, po czym cicho w łzach dopowiedziała - ocal mnie Jayu Walkerze, ten jeszcze jeden raz W tym momencie Jay zaczął się świecić. Ponownie osiągnął pełnię możliwości. Pierwszy raz od odzyskania żywiołu Błyskawic w Świątyni Światła. Strzelił Błyskawicami w wszystkich wrogów naraz, po czym Niebieski Ninja zaczął wytwarzać tak dużo światła, że ponownie Ninja wrócili do kapsuł, do normalnego świata. Niestety pokój był pusty. *Udało ci się Jay - gratulował mu Kai *O tak, jestem epicki - krzyknął Jay *Nie jesteś - odpowiedzieli mu inni Wtedy Cole nadepnął na telefon Tayleana całkowicie go niszcząc. Ninja Ziemi jednak tego wogóle nie zobaczył. Tymczasem w dziwnym pomieszczeniu To samo pomieszczenie do którego Pythor przeniósł dysk Mrocznego Władcy Taylean, Wolfurio i Jetkor przechodzili obok dziwnych kapsuł. W jednej z kapsuł widać Abdura i cały czas powoli obniżający się poziom żółtej cieczy. Całe te złoto Nya chodziła po Kanionach Echach w okolicach małych rzeczek. Lubiła się uspokoić z dala od chłopaków. Wtedy znalazła głębszą jaskinię. Weszła do niej zaciekawiona, gdyż w tym rejonie nie powinno takowych być. Wtedy złapał ją jakąś potwór swoimi ogromnymi łapskami. W ciemności było tylko widać złote oczy i kawałek dłoni. Po chwili Nya opuściła jaskinię w złotej koronie wrastającą w skórę oraz tak otwartymi oczami że nie było widać powiek. W dodatku powierzchnia źrenic uległa zmniejszeniu i zmieniły one kolor na złoty, a na jej twarzy było widać lekki uśmiech. Perła Przeznaczenia, godzinę później *Patrzcie! Nya wraca na smoku! - zauważył Jay - tylko dlaczego on jest złoty? *Nie wiem. Może siostrzyczka ma dla nas jakieś Złote Moce? - zripostował go Kai *Według mojej analizy, Aura Smoka Nyi nie pasuje do aury Złotego Smoka Lloyda, ani Złotego Władcy. Ta jest bardziej neutralna - stwierdził Zane W tym momencie Nya wylądowała na Perle Przeznaczenia i jej smok strzelił złotą wodą w Ninja. *Co ty robisz dziewczyno? - zapytał się Cole Nya nie odpowiedziała. Stworzyła bańkę wokół Cole'a tym samym więżąc go w niej po czym tą bańkę wyrzuciła po za latający pojazd. *COLE! - krzyknął Zane i rzucił się po brata *Nya! Opanuj się! - argumentował Kai Nya jednak złapała chłopaków w wodne łańcuchy i wyrzuciła ich po za Perłę. Za chwilę wyfrunęli z niej Wu i Misako, a Ninja Wody na jej pokładzie odleciała. Zane w tym czasie na Tytanowym Smoku leci w dół próbują uratować Cole'a. Smok Lodu szybko go łapie, a ten tworzy swojego smoka żywiołu. Po chwili mijają ich Kai, Lloyd i Jay, którzy szybko też tworzą swoje metafizyczne istoty. Wtem leci także Wu z Misako. Sensei Ninja tworzy swojego smoka żywiołu i razem z kobietą lądują bezpiecznie na ziemi. *Co jej się znowu stało? - zapytał się Jay *Widziałem jej oczy - zaczął Wu - to nie była ona. Kontroluje ją Złoty Golem, legendarny stwór uwięziony pod Krainą Ninjago. Potrafi on kontrolować umysły różnych osób i zmuszać je do uwalniania jego by ten zniszczył krainę. Został on tam uwięziony przez Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu, jednak próbował się uwolnić kontrolując Pierwszego Mistrza Natury. Udało nam się go jednak uwolnić z pod wpływu Golema grzebiąc tym samym plany potwora na ucieczkę. *No to jaki mamy plany by pokonać Golema? - zapytał się Kai *Mistrz Natury lubił chodzić po Kanionach Echa. Założę się, że to miejsce medytacji Nyi, a także miejsce przez które można dojść do potwora. - odpowiedział mu Wu Godzinę później w Kanionach Echa *Przypomnij mi sensei, jak my mamy znaleźć tego golema - zapytał się Jay *Skoro Golem jest pod nami to wejść do niego powinno być w jakieś głębokiej jaskini bądź rowie - odpowiedział mu Wu *Takiej jaskini jak ta? - spytał się Kai *Patrzcie! Nya tam ląduje! - krzyknął Lloyd *Lecimy tam! - rozkazał Cole Wkrótce Ninja dotarli do Jaskini do której weszła Nya. Wu i pięcioro Ninja do niej wbiegli docierając do ogromnego świata pod Krainą Ninjago. Spostrzegli Golema, który zaczął przemawiać: *Ty, córko mej oprawczyni i przyjaciółko wnuka tego co mnie tu uwięził uwolnisz mnie niszcząc grunt nad nami! *Tak mistrzu - odpowiedziała mu Nya Ninja Wody stworzyła swojego smoka żywiołu i zaczęła strzelać w sufit, który zaczął się kruszyć. W tym momencie Ninja wybiegli i na swoich smokach żywiołu odciągnęli Nyę od jej metafizycznego stworzenia tym samym sprawiając jego zniknięcie. Kiedy oryginalni czterej Ninja walczyli z dziewczyną Jaya, Lloyd i Wu walczyli z Golemem. *Syn i wnuk mego oprawcy! Gińcie od mej pięści. Wasz świat runie! - krzyczał potwór *Nie dopuszczę do tego! - odpowiedzieli mu Lloyd i Wu Zielony Ninja z wujkiem rozpoczęli atakować wroga powoli go wykruszając. Tymczasem Ninja mają problemy z utrzymaniem Nyi. *Według mojej analizy, Złoty Golem kontroluje Nyę przez jej koronę. Trzeba ją zniszczyć. - stwierdził Zane *Nic jej się nie stanie od tego? - spytał ostrożnie Jay *Nic a nic - odpowiedział mu Ninja Lodu po czym Cole zniszczył koronę Nya się przebudziła, jednak bardzo osłabiona. Jay przy niej został, a pozostali Ninja pobiegli pomóc Wu i Lloydowi w niszczeniu Golema. W piątkę szybko go zniszczyli. Po czym uradowani opuścili świat Golema. Kai i Jay pomagali Nyi dostać się na Perłę Przeznaczenia. Po opuszczeniu przez Ninja świata Golema Po Golemie została tylko garstka pyłu. Po chwili jednak zaczęła się jednak ona ruszać i wyszedł z niej mały Złoty Golem. Jak poznałem waszego tatę Ninja naprawiają swoje pojazdy w Perle Przeznaczenia *Kai! Pomógłbyś nam! - krzyczała na brata Nya *Za chwilę! - odpowiedział jej Kai - moi fani czytają ćwierka i spinbooka. Napiszę im "Naprawa pojazdów. Cały spocony, ale was kocham. <3" Może być? W tym momencie Wu zabrał Kaiowi komórkę. *Sensei! Jeszcze nie wysłałem! - protestował Ninja Ognia próbując odzyskać swoją własnosć *Ciągle tylko siedzisz w swojej komórce. Twój ojciec może pochwalał nowe technologie, ale założę się, że nie byłby zadowolony, że jego syn uzależnił się od jednej z nich - odpowiedział mu Wu *Właśnie! Ojciec! Nigdy mi o nim nie opowiadałeś. Więcej o nim dowiedziałem się od Chena! - wkurzył się Kai *Bo byłeś za młody. Ale myślę, że teraz jest odpowiedni moment. Opowiem ci historię o twoim ojcu, ale ty odłożysz komórkę na miesiąc - odparł pewny odpowiedzi odmownej Wu *Aż miesiąc... No dobra! Zgadzam się! - zawarł umowę Mistrz Ognia *Zaskoczyłeś mnie, ale dobrze, usiądźmy. A teraz słuchaj - zaczął Wu - wszystko zaczęło się pewnego dnia... 30 lat temu, Pierwsza Wojna z Wężonami, Wioska Jamanakai *ATAKUJĄ NAS! - krzyczał jakiś mężczyzna *RATUJCIE MOJE DZIECI - było słychać jakąś kobietę *JUŻ TU SĄ! - odpowiedział im zupełnie inny mężczyzna Wtem z podziemi wyskoczyły Dusiciele a z drugiej strony miasta nacierały Jadozęby z generałem na czele. *Jestem Toxeron. Generał plemienia Jadozębów. Chcemy was ostrzec - zaczął generał, ale został zaatakowany przez mieszkańców miasta, na co Wężony odpowiedziały kontraatakiem *Zostawcie ich! Weźcie mnie! - było słychać krzyk na dachu i w tym momencie Dusicieli zaatakowała kula ognia *Kto to jest? - krzyknął Toxeron *Smith! - odpowiedziała mu postać na dachu. Stworzył wtedy ognistą kulę wokół siebie i potoczył się na Jadozęby. Te od razu odskoczyły na bok. Toxeron widząc nacierającego Mistrza Ognia plunął jadem w jego stronę, a ten dostał się do jego oczu. W tym momencie ognista kula zniknęła, a sam Smith stulił się w małą kulkę ze strachu *Brać go - rozkazał Skalidor, który otoczył go razem z Dusicielami z drugiej strony Dusiciele wzięły przestraszonego Mistrza Ognia. W tym momencie ktoś zaatakował ich strzałami z dachu *CO ZNOWU?! - wykrzyknął Toxeron Na dachu stali uzbrojeni w kusze Garmadon i Wu. Jadozęby rzuciły się do odwrotu, a bracia ruszyli za Dusicielami. Wskoczyli do jednej z dziur którą stworzył uciekający Dusiciel, jednak okazało się, że dalsza część tunelu jest zasypana. Sprawdzili inne tunele, ale sytuacja się powtórzyła. *Ha! Uciekli przed nami i uniemożliwili nam ich pościg - podsumował Garmadon Baza Wężonów, Mistrz Ognia jest w klatce, przywiązany do krat *A więc to jest ta wasza zdobycz - zaczął Arktrurus - jeden z Mistrzów Żywiołów? Zaraz mam spotkanie z Chenem, a wy mi zawracacie uwagę jakimś ścierwem, który walczy dla Złotego Władcy? Zabić go *Jaki Złoty Władca? I co tu będzie robił Chen? - myślał Smith Wtedy Smith zemdlał od toksycznego dymu rozpylonego przez Jadozęby. Baza Mistrzów Żywiołów *Mistrz Ognia został porwany - oznajmił Wu *To trzeba go ratować! - krzyknął Mistrz Natury *Żeby znów cię coś porwało? - zripostował go Mistrz Szybkości *Ciebie też mogło! - odpowiedział mu przodek Bolobo *Ale nie porwało - odparł mu przodek Griffina *Dość! Musimy ocalić Mistrz Ognia - przerwał kłótnię Wu *Z danych uzyskanych od Chena wiemy, że baza Wężonów jest w Zamarzniętych Pustkowiach. Musimy się tam udać. - dodał Garmadon Mistrzowie wybiegli z bazy, ale Mistrz Ziemi myślał "Wszystko co oni robią jest na pokaz. Tak jak mówił Chen. Sami pewnie porwali Mistrz Ognia i próbują na Wężonów zrzucić winę. Muszę ich pokonać". Baza Wężonów, Mistrz Ognia się budzi *Ehhh Jeszcze tu jestem - powiedział Mistrz Ognia Zauważył wtedy, że przy klatce jest Wu i Garmadon. *O! Synowie Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu! Macie kawalerię? - spytał ojciec Kaia *Tak! Ale nie możemy się zostawić samego! - odpowiedział mu Wu Po chwili wyciągnęli Smitha z klatki i zaczęli biec do pozostałych. Drogę jednak zastąpiły im armię Jadozębów, Wężowampirów, Hipnokobr i Dusiciele na czele z kolejno Toxeronem, Fangtomem, Slihtrąą i Skalidorem. Wu używają Spijitzu i swojej szabli zabił Toxerona, co tak przeraziło wrogów, że ci uciekli i wpadli na Arkturusa i Anakondowców. *Zabili nam generała! - krzyczał Acidicus trzymający berło Jadozębów zabrane od martwego Toxerona *Ty jesteś teraz generałem, a wy jak jesteście przerażeni jak małe żmije, to my się nimi zajmiemy - odpowiedział im Arktutus Arkturus z Anakondowcami rzucili się w pościg za uciekinierami. Używając lin z obciążnikami uziemili Wu, Garmadona i Smitha. Wtedy jednak Mistrzyni Wody i Mistrz Muzyki ich uwolnili. Cała piątka wróciła do szeregów Mistrzów Żywiołów, a Smith wciąż powtarzał "Ona jest boska". Mistrzowie Żywiołów zaczęli strzelać w wrogów. Kiedy ci zaczęli uciekać, Mistrz Ziemi wybiegł w stronę Anakondowców i rzucił wielki kawałek ziemi w stronę Mistrzów. sceny z odcinka Zaklęcie Teraźniejszość, Wu i Kai siedzą na podłodze *A co było dalej mistrzu? - spytał się niecierpliwie Kai *Uciekliśmy - odpowiedział mu Wu - ale podczas następnego starcia mieliśmy już Święte Flety. A na dzisiaj to koniec. *Dziękuję sensei - powiedział Kai i pobiegł pomagać reszcie Ostatni pocałunek Abdurmania Fabryka Toksyczność Grobowiec Kamiennej Armii, Skales i Slihtraa się kłócą *Nie oddam ci władzy bez otchłani kłów! - śmiał się Skales - widzę, że znów chcesz przegrać *Chyba nie znasz mojej potęgi - odpowiedział mu Slihtraa *Jesteśmy pokojowym gatunkiem, który walczy tylko dla rozrywki - rzekł mu Skales - nie widzę potrzeby walki, a ty wciąż chcesz odzyskać władze *Chce cię pokonać! - odparł mu Slihtraa *To powodzenia! Zmiotę cię na proch w Otchłani Kłów! - krzyczał generał Hipnokobr *Jak chcesz - zaczął uśmiechać się Slihtraa Wyzwanie Nowe Ninjago City, Ninja gonią Abracaza *Nigdy mnie nie powstrzymacie! - krzyczał Abracaz trzymający małe pudełko w rękach *Co za idiota kradnie prochy z krematorium? - odpowiedział mu Cole *To nie są zwykłe prochy. To są prochy Anakondowca z czasów Wojny z Wężonami! Ostateczny sprzymierzeniec! - odpowiedział mu magik W tym momencie przed Abracazem pojawiło się pięcioro duchów generałów Anakondyjskich. *Nie będziesz używał prochów moich ludzi! - zaczął Arkturus po czym zabrał pudło i wysypał jego zawartość na ziemię Abracaz widząc to uciekł *Trzeba go gonić! - rozkazał Lloyd *Nie teraz - odpowiedział duch, który stał po prawej strony Arkturusa - Jestem Eskulapa i przybyłem dać wam wyzwanie *Ja i reszta przygotujemy arenę, a ty przygotuj Ninja - rzekł Arkturus po czym odszedł z trojgiem innych Anakondowców w nieznane. *Jaka arena? Jakie wyzwanie? - dopytywał się Jay *Wyzwanie Terrashocka! - odpowiedział mu Eskalupa *Jaki Terrashock... O co chodzi? - zapytał się Kai *Musicie zabić Terrashocka, który terroryzuje naszą arenę - odpowiedział mu Eskalupa Arena Anakondowców *I jesteśmy na miejscu - podsumował Eskalupa *Wow! Konstrukcja godna podziwu - oceniał Zane *Dziękuje za takie pochwały Tytanowy Ninja! Wasze zasługi są znane na cały świat. Jednak nie przedłużając, o to Terrashock! - odpowiedział mu Arkturus W tym momencie pojawił się po drugiej stronie areny duży humanoidalny byk władający łańcuchami. Ninja rzucili się do walki z Terrashockiem. Byk widząc atakujących go Ninja zaatakował ich łańcuchem. Wojownicy zaatakowali go więc swoimi elementarnymi mocami. Tak walka trwała dość długo. A wszystkiemu przypatrywali się generałowie. *Czemu oni z nim walczą? Nie są godni nagrody - ocenił Arkturus *Też tak sądzę - odpowiedział mu Eskalupa *Chyba będę musiał wam przekazać tą potęgę - podsumował generał W tym momencie Terrashock się rozpuścił, a w cieczy która z niego pozostała Ninja zaczęli topić. *I co by zrobiła Nya... Brak mi jej... - krzyczał Jay *Co by zrobiła Nya? Próbowała przekonać potwora, ale na pewno nie w misji w której należy go zabić - odpowiedział mu Zane *Jak to zabić? - przerwał proces topienia się Ninja Arkturus - mieliście mu odebrać łańcuch! *Eskalupa powiedział co innego, mam nawet nagranie - odpowiedział mu Zane po czym puścił nagranie rozmowy *Ty... Ja ci ufałem! A ty chciałeś zawładnąć Gwiazdą Mistrza? - zdenerwował się Arkturus *I co z tego? - rzekł Eskalupa po czym pojawił mu się topór w rękach - oni są gorsi ode mnie! Chen miał rację! *Oboje wiemy, że to obłudnik! Podszył się pod nas! - krzyczał Akturus *Ale chciał zniszczyć tych wojowników w piżamie - odparł Eskalupa po czym rzucił się z toporem na swojego pana W tym momencie Zane strzelił lodem w Eskalupę, który zniknął od pocisku. Akturus widząc to pstryknął, a Ninja wrócili do miejsa z którego Eksalupa ich przeteleportował na arenę. Mieli jednak w ręce Gwiazdę Mistrza, a na niej dopisek "Strzelcie w nią dla nowych mocy". Lloyd podrzucił kulę, a potem wszyscy Ninja strzelili w nią swoją laserem z czystej energii ich elementarnej mocy. Powrót do Przyszłości Cukierek albo Psikus Królewski Ból Polowanie na Wolfuria Wiele wydarzeń Szpieg Noc Duchów Świat według Jaya Wróg mojego wroga Jeszcze raz Głębia mojego koszmaru Przechytrzysz mnie teraz? Ostatni skarb Problemy pani Mystake Dziel i rządź Pancerz króla Najlepsi Przyjawrogowie Zrównoważenie sił Starcie Wszechczasów Nowa Era Zestawy Pierwsza połowa roku *''70606 Pułapka w mieście'' **'Minifigurki': Kai (włosy z maską), Zwiadowca Mrocznych Samurajów **'Zawiera': Mała pułapka **'Cena': 39.99zł *''70607 Pojedynek na Wyspie Tygrysiej Wdowy'' **'Minifigurki': Cole (włosy z maską), Zwiadowca Mrocznych Samurajów **'Zawiera': Miniatura świątyni z zestawu "70604 Wyspa Tygrysiej Wdowy" **'Cena': 44.99zł *''70608 Triple Raider'' **'Minifigurki': Mroczny Samuraj, Biały Nindroid **'Zawiera': Trzynożny łazik Mrocznego Samuraja, mały pojazd naziemny Białego Nindroida **'Cena': 89.99zł *''70609 Samurajski Wahadłowiec'' **'Minifigurki': Mroczny Samuraj, Biały Nindroid **'Zawiera': Samurajski Wahadłowiec, mały jetpack Białego Nindroida **'Cena': 89.99zł *''70610 Błyskawiczny Flyer Jaya'' **'Minifigurki': Jay, Mroczny Samuraj, Zwiadowca Mrocznych Samurajów **'Zawiera': Błyskawiczny Flyer Jaya, mała budowla Mrocznych Samurajów **'Cena': 149.99zł *''70611 Mobilne działo'' **'Minifigurki': Mroczny Samuraj, Zane, Cole **'Zawiera': Mobilne działko Mrocznych Samurajów, mały plecak Cole'a z wystającymi maczugami **'Cena': 149.99zł *''70612 Smok Kaia'' **'Minifigurki': Kai, Nindroid (Wojownik), Mroczny Samuraj **'Zawiera': Smok Żywiołu Ognia, mała barykada Mrocznych Samurajów **'Cena': 179.99zł *''70613 Niszczyciel Abdura'' **'Minifigurki': Lord Abdur, Clouse (Duch), Mroczny Samuraj, Zwiadowca Mrocznych Samurajów, Ronin, Jay (włosy z chustą), Kai **'Zawiera': Niszczyciel Abdura, mały pojazd lądowy dla Ronina **'Cena': 349.99zł Druga połowa roku *''70614 Samurajski Motocykl'' **'Minifigurki': Zwiadowca Mrocznych Samurajów, Jay **'Zawiera': Bojowy motocykl Samurajów, jetpack Jaya **'Cena': 89.99zł *''70615 Rozłupywacz Ziemny Cole'a'' **'Minifigurki': Cole, Mroczny Samuraj, Zwiadowca Mrocznych Samurajów **'Zawiera': Mech Cole'a, mały mech Mrocznych Samurajów **'Cena': 179.99zł *''70616 Ziemny Mech Clouse'a'' **'Minifigurki': Clouse, Kai, Zane (włosy z chustą) **'Zawiera': Czteroręki Mech Clouse'a, jetpack Kaia **'Cena': 179.99zł *''70617 Smok Cole'a'' **'Minifigurki': Cole, Zane, Sensei Wu, Ronin (strój mrocznego samuraja + hełm Abdura), Generał Cryptor **'Zawiera': Smok Cole'a, miniatura reaktoru czasu, miniatura Destruktora **'Cena': 249.99zł *''70618 Pojazd bojowy Zane'a'' **'Minifigurki': Zane, Biały Nindroid, Generał Białych Nindroidów, Jay, Clouse (Duch), Dwóch Mrocznych Samurajów **'Zawiera': Duży pojazd bojowy Zane'a z oddzielanymi dwoma motorami, pojazdem powietrznym i funkcją transformacji, oraz jetpack Mrocznego Samuraja **'Cena': 349.99zł *''70619 Świątynia Czasu'' **'Minifigurki': Lord Abdur, Zane, Sensei Wu, Kai, Mroczny Samuraj, Zwiadowca Mrocznych Samurajów, Generał Cryptor, Ronin (strój Mrocznego Samuraja) **'Zawiera': Mech Kaia, Świątynia Czasu, motorówka Mrocznych Samurajów **'Cena': 449.99zł *''70620 Smok Kreacji kontra Smok Abdura'' **'Minifigurki': Kai, Zane, Jay, Cole, Lord Abdur, Clouse (Duch), Dwóch Mrocznych Samurajów **'Zawiera': Połączony smok żywiołu czterech Ninja, Smok Abdura, małą katapultę Mrocznych Samurajów **'Cena': 549.99zł Przypisy Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Lartament